Le Fourreau de l'Arme
by Elysabeth
Summary: ABANDONNÉ. Et dans les Ténèbres, les lier . Et dans la Lumière, les ramener. extended version de Ounilam
1. Avant Propos

**Un anneau pour les gouverner tous,**

Une arme pour les guider tous 

**Un anneau pour les trouver,__**

Une arme pour les libérer 

**Un anneau pour les amener tous**

Une arme pour l'équilibre de tous 

**Et dans les ténèbres, les lier.**

Et dans la Lumière, les ramener_._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle histoire. Il s'agit d'une réédition de ma toute première fic « Ounilam ».

Voyez-vous, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour _Calacolindi_. Alors, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour remédier ce syndrome de la page blanche, je m'étais mise à la relecture de ma première histoire, comme ça, tout bonnement. En me replongeant dans cette fic qui est, disons-le, le pilier de _Calacolindi_, je pensais trouver une inspiration quelconque... Mais plutôt que ça, en me relisant, je me suis trouvée des défauts, des trucs que je n'aime pas ou que je trouve inachevés, incomplets même. Et surtout, je trouve que _Ounilam_ manque de drames et d'émotion. Enfin, je trouve que ce n'est pas suffisamment intense. Cette histoire a été écrite il y a un an et à l'époque je débutais dans le métier de fanficteuse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai...hem... évolué?, puis j'ai eu envie d'améliorer ce récit, de le rendre plus vrai et d'ajouter des scènes. Autrement dit, comme Peter Jackson avec ses trois films; j'ai décidé de faire une _extended version _de _Ounilam_. 

Cette fic n'attend pas réellement de commentaires de votre part puisque cette réédition a été faite pour mon propre plaisir personnel et que, de toute façon, vous connaissez déjà l'histoire en général, mais comme il y a quelques nouvelles scènes, j'ai eu envie de partager tout ça avec vous.

Alors voilà, bonne lecture ou relecture et on se retrouve dans un prochain épisode de _Calacolindi_!

PS aux puristes : Il y avait plusieurs lacunes dans _Ounilam_, des petites chose qui ne respectaient pas l'oeuvre original de Tolkien parce que l'histoire était basée sur le film. (Exemple; la venue des elfes avec Haldir au Gouffre de Helm.) Je tiens à dire que ces lacunes resteront telles quelles, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ces « erreurs » ne vous apparaissent pas comme  un outrage. 


	2. Prologue

**L'essence de notre univers veut que toute chose ici-bas ait son contraire.**

**Je suis donc l'opposé de l'Anneau Unique.**

**Grâce à des forces mystiques, j'apparus en ce monde au même moment où l'Anneau fut forgé.**

**Je possède la même puissance que l'Unique et comme lui, j'ai ma volonté propre.**

**Il est le symbole du Mal et du Chaos.**

**Moi, je suis le symbole du Bien et de l'Équilibre.**

**                   La seule différence entre moi et l'Anneau est dû au fait que ma puissance ne dure pas.**

**Je ne peux utiliser mon pouvoir qu'une fois, alors je dois choisir un seul instant critique dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu pour manifester ma présence.**

**En attendant ce moment pour enfin surgir, je dois me cacher et être ignorée de tous. Il n'y a cependant qu'un être sur cette Terre qui sache ce que je suis; le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sauron. Il croit pouvoir corrompre ma puissance, mais il ignore où me trouver. Jusqu'ici, il a gardé le secret de mon existence pour lui seul, car il ne désire pas que des serveurs du Bien me trouvent avant lui.**

**Auparavant, je m'étais fondue dans les Quatre Éléments, d'où je tiens mon pouvoir, et j'ai attendu que le moment propice survienne pour me mesurer aux forces du Mal.**

**Il y a trois mille ans, j'ai cru que je devais me montrer au grand jour, mais l'Ultime Alliance entre les Hommes et les Elfes fut créée et Isildur réussit à vaincre Sauron.**

**Mon heure n'était pas encore venue.**

**Je suis restée cachée dans l'Eau, l'Air, la Terre et le Feu durant des centaines d'années et j'ai attendu.**

**Je savais que Sauron n'avait pas été anéanti totalement.**

**Il allait revenir en force.**

**Ce jour arriva et son esprit revint hanter les terres du Mordor.**

**Ses espions se multiplièrent et mon existence fut mise en péril.**

**En effet, Sauron commençait à tout contrôler, même les Éléments. Je ne pouvais risquer qu'il me trouve, alors je me suis cherchée un hôte. Puis, j'ai vu ce nouveau-né, abandonné dès sa naissance. Il me fallait ce petit être pur et innocent pour m'y réfugier.**

**Je l'ai transporté jusque chez des sauvages, je me suis logée dans son coeur et aujourd'hui j'attends encore. Sauron ne peut se douter que je me suis mise à l'abri si près de lui et de ses alliés.**

**Je suis en sûreté.**

**Trop même.**

**Je me suis tellement accommodée à cet enfant que je suis désormais prisonnière de son coeur.**

**Je sens mon heure qui approche, mais je ne sais comment je parviendrai à m'échapper de ce corps pour accomplir mon destin...**

****

****

****


	3. Chapitre UN: la rencontre

**_Chapitre 1_**

Et dans son manteau blanc, il dévala les escaliers de pierres du Chateau d'Or, puis siffla son fidèle destrier. Surgissant des plaines du Rohan, le Mearas se présenta à son maître dans toute sa majesté et sa splendeur. Le Mage l'accueillit en lui effleurant son museau et comme il s'apprêtait à se jucher sur le bel étalon, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Gandalf! »

Aragorn se présenta devant l'Istari et ce dernier put lire dans le regard du rôdeur, l'intrigue et le questionnement.

«Vous nous quittez ainsi à l'improviste? Où allez-vous?»

Un sourire se dessina sur le vieux visage du Magicien.

« On m'invoque dans les bois de Fangorn. Je dois y retrouver un vieil ami. Un très vieil ami... »

Le Rôdeur se sentit soudainement démuni; Gandalf représentait un grand espoir pour les Hommes et le voilà qui partait aussi vite qu'il était revenu, laissant voire même abandonnant ses plus fidèles compagnons.

« Gandalf, nous aurons encore besoin de vous, la Guerre ne fait que commencer! »

-Brèves furent nos retrouvailles, mon ami, mais le Rohan a recouvré son Roi; ma tâche ici est désormais terminée. »

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du rôdeur. 

« Nous nous reverrons, Aragorn. La bataille pour la délivrance de ce monde fera croiser nos routes de nouveau, soyez-en sur.

-Et que faites-vous de _cette _bataille? L'avenir du Rohan ne vous importe-t-il point?

-Le sort des Eorlingas n'est pas entre mes mains. »

Aragorn baissa les yeux, déçu que l'Istari ne prenne part à la survie de ce peuple voué à la destruction.

Gandalf sourit encore une fois et, en signe d'encouragement, il resserra de plus bel l'étau que formait sa main sur cette épaule courbée.

« Ne mettez pas non plus le sort de ce pays sur vos propres épaules, car il n'en dépend ni de vous... ni de son Souverain; aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. »

Aragorn releva les yeux, cherchant à comprendre le Mage à travers son propre regard.

« Alors, de qui dépend la survie de ce peuple, dites-moi? »

Gandalf laissa échapper un rire amusé; il aimait être fidèle à sa réputation de mage mystérieux. Même si le rôdeur était quelque peu accoutumé à ce comportement, il ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de le gagner. L'Istari monta alors sur le dos de sa monture et, avant de partir, il offrit un unique conseil en gage de réconfort.

« Restez aux côtés de Théoden. Suivez-le et soutenez-le comme tout allié digne de ce nom le ferait, mais soyez attentif; sur votre chemin vous pourriez y faire une rencontre des plus surprenante. »

Les paroles énigmatiques du Cavalier Blanc n'étaient point rassurantes, mais Aragorn ne put avoir davantage d'explications; Gandalf ordonna au Seigneur des chevaux de se mettre en route. Dans un nuage de poussière, il quitta la cité et telle une ombre blanche on le vit disparaître de l'horizon.

Après ce départ inattendu, on annonça l'évacuation immédiate d'Edoras. Les Rohirrim eurent tôt fait de rassembler ce qui leur était indispensable à un long voyage et tous quittèrent la cité. Les enfants tenaient bien fermement la main de leur mère, les malades étaient transportés sur de frêles charrettes, les vieillards étaient aidés de leur famille pour marcher et les hommes transportaient quelques bagages ainsi que des vivres. Ils étaient quelques centaines d'habitants à marcher ou à chevaucher à travers les plaines, se suivant de très près, se soutenant les uns les autres. La mélancolie et l'inquiétude régnaient entre eux. Par contre, ils avaient tous une confiance totale en leur souverain, le Roi Théoden. Maintenant que son esprit était libéré, cela les rassurait d'avoir un homme aussi téméraire et dévoué envers eux. De plus, ils avaient également des alliés qui les soutiendraient: le robuste nain Gimli, le très loyal elfe Legolas et biensûr, le rôdeur Aragorn. 

La traversée vers le Gouffre de Helm s'annonçait aride. À cheval, le Roi, son neveu Eomer et ses meilleurs soldats devançaient le groupe de paysans. De cette façon, ils guidaient le chemin tout en observant les alentours. Les plaines du Rohan étaient magnifiques, mais elles désavantageaient énormément Théoden et son peuple, car ces derniers étaient à la vue de tout possible ennemi. Il fallait demeurer alerte, car les orques pouvaient se manifester à n'importe quel moment. Eowyn, nièce du roi, accompagnait une famille et transportait un sac de provision. Le nain Gimli et son compagnon Legolas chevauchaient leurs montures parmi les habitants. Quant à Aragorn, il fermait la marche et ce, en réfléchissant aux dernières paroles du Magicien Blanc. Il se tenait derrière tout le groupe, songeur, et observait les Montagnes Blanches qui longeaient la route non loin. 

Alors qu'il admirait les plus hautes cimes enneigées de ces immenses monts, Aragorn entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et il vit une jeune femme qui marchait seule, éloignée de tous les autres villageois. Le rôdeur fronça les sourcils, étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la présence de cette Rohirrim. Il s'arrêta un moment et la scruta du regard. 

Elle semblait encore plus pauvre que tous les autres paysans. Elle était maigre et une robe en lambeaux recouvrait son corps chétif. De minables escarpins troués lui servaient de chaussures de voyage et un petit châle rapiécé reposait sur ses épaules blanches. Ses cheveux étaient longs et couleur du blé, mais semblant avoir vécu dans des conditions insalubres, ils paraissaient sombres et couverts de suie. Sa tête inclinée vers le sol faisait tomber des mèches rebelles sur son visage et celles-ci cachaient presque entièrement les yeux de la jeune femme. Aragorn put toutefois distinguer une certaine tristesse à travers l'expression de ce regard rivé à terre. Une tristesse que le rôdeur n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer... 

 Quelque chose le poussa alors à s'approcher d'elle et il tenta de l'aborder.

« Jeune demoiselle… »

En un sursaut, la jeune femme s'arrêta et, voyant l'homme se diriger dans sa direction, elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Aragorn devina que son approche l'effrayait quelque peu et il se demandait bien pourquoi…

« N'ayez craintes, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Nous sommes tous du même côté ici, non? »

La Rohirrim fuyait du regard son interlocuteur et ne disait pas un mot.

« Vous êtes discrète, dit-il à travers un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je croyais être seul derrière le groupe. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre les femmes et les enfants au centre. Il n'est pas prudent de demeurer éloignée; la menace gronde tout près. »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

« Pourquoi? Ne craignez-vous donc pas une possible attaque? »

Aucune réponse.

« Auriez-vous perdu votre langue? »

Elle refit non de la tête. Aragorn trouvait ce mutisme fort intrigant. Cette femme était troublée pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais, de nature discrète, le rôdeur n'osa pas poser de questions.

« Très bien jeune muette, je resterai à vos côtés. Si vous ne redoutez pas nos ennemis, nous fermerons la marche ensemble. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais poursuivit sa route près de Aragorn. Ce dernier en déduisit qu'elle ne s'opposait pas à sa compagnie et tous deux continuèrent à suivre la troupe en silence. 

Les heures s'écoulaient dans le calme et, discrètement, Aragorn observa encore sa mystérieuse compagne. Il put remarquer que ses yeux fixaient avec appréhension Anduril, l'épée qu'il portait à sa hanche; comme s'il était sur le point de dégainer son arme d'un instant à l'autre. Aragorn se demanda soudainement si cette jeune femme avait accepté d'être accompagnée que sous l'effet de la peur qu'inspirait le port d'une épée. Était-ce cela la raison de son trouble et de ce silence?

« Pourquoi une telle fixation sur mon arme? Je peux paraître louche, mais ce n'est qu'en apparence, je vous assure. Loin de moi l'idée de menacer une Rohirrim; Anduril n'est destinée qu'aux serveurs du Mal. »

La femme ne réagit pas; elle ne fit que détourner son regard apeuré de l'épée, puis le dos courbé elle continua sa route, silencieuse. Le ciel commença alors à s'assombrir et derrière les Montagnes Blanches arrivèrent de lourds nuages gris, annonciateurs d'un orage imminent. Aragorn détourna son attention de la Rohirrim pour regarder au loin les étranges nuages. Puis, un vent glacial se leva. Glacial comme l'attitude méfiante de cette femme... 

Le rôdeur ne prêta pas longtemps attention à ce changement de climat si radical, car il était titillé par cette Rohirrim. Ses dires ne l'avaient pas rassurée et Aragorn pensa que peut-être son aspect repoussant l'effrayait autant que l'épée qu'il portait. Il était vrai que l'apparence des rôdeurs du Nord n'incitaient pas à faire confiance, mais s'il révélait son identité à sa compagne, peut-être comprendrait-elle qu'il n'avait nulle mauvaise intention.

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. »

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du rôdeur d'utiliser ses origines royales pour obtenir quoi que ce soit d'un individu, mais après avoir appris qu'il était de sang noble, peut-être cette femme lui donnerait enfin le bénéfice du doute. Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet; elle continua à marcher, muette et craintive.

Aragorn était de plus en plus perplexe; un comportement pareil n'était pas typique d'une femme du Pays. Au contraire, les femmes Rohirrim avaient la tête haute et ne craignaient aucun étranger. Bien malgré lui, le rôdeur eut envie d'en savoir plus sur sa compagne, car il devait bien y avoir une explication à un tel silence apeuré...


	4. Chapitre DEUX: l'Onodlò

Chapitre 2 

****

Midi approchait. 

La troupe arriva à la hauteur de la rivière de l'Onodlò et Théoden interrompit la traversée quelques minutes afin de faire boire les chevaux et de faire remplir des barils d'eau potable. On ignorait combien de temps le peuple devrait rester au refuge de Helm alors il valait mieux être approvisionnés en eau; une ressource indispensable.

Durant cette brève halte, la jeune Rohirrim en profita pour se désaltérer. Sans dire au revoir au rôdeur, elle se dirigea vers la rivière. Aragorn la regarda s'éloigner; elle se mettait encore une fois à part des autres, dans un petit coin, loin de toute la troupe qui remplissait les barils et qui s'abreuvait. La femme s'agenouilla au sol, au bord de la rive, et retira son châle de ses épaules.  Et, à ce moment précis, Aragorn eut une vue des plus horrifiante; les bras tout entier de la jeune femme étaient couverts de lésions et de cicatrices, certaines récentes et gorgées de sang, d'autres plus anciennes mais non pas moins visibles. La Rohirrim plongea ses mains dans la rivière et nettoya du mieux qu'elle le put ses blessures. Puis, elle passa de l'eau sur son visage qui était, jusqu'ici, caché par ses longs cheveux couverts de suie. Le rôdeur put constater que même sa figure était marqué de blessures qui, assurément, ne pouvaient pas être le simple résultat d'un accident. Quelqu'un lui avait donc infligé un traitement effroyable...

Aragorn eut envie de se précipiter vers elle et de s'informer de la raison d'un état pareil, mais il se retint, conscient qu'elle se sentirait probablement agressée ou épiée alors qu'elle redoutait déjà sa seule présence. Il décida alors d'apostropher un des paysans qui s'afférait à pousser un tonneau rempli d'eau vers une charrette. 

« Excusez-moi... »

Le paysan arrêta sa besogne, disposé à répondre à ce rôdeur et allié de son roi. 

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon seigneur?demanda gaiement l'homme. 

-Qui est cette jeune femme là-bas? Et quel est l'origine de ses affreuses blessures? »

Aragorn pointa du doigt sa mystérieuse compagne qui buvait maintenant de l'eau, les mains en coupe. Lorsque le paysan vit _qui_ il désignait, il se remit à pousser son tonneau et l'expression joyeuse de son visage fut voilée par la nonchalance. Il s'en alla ainsi, sans répondre au rôdeur. Ce dernier fut étonné qu'on ignore sa question de cette manière, mais demanda immédiatement à une roturière qui passait près de lui :

« Pardon... Pourriez-vous me dire qui est cette jeune paysanne là-bas? Et pourquoi est-elle couverte de bless...»

 La femme le dévisagea d'un air hautain et le coupa net.

« Un démon! Voilà ce qu'elle est! »

Et elle le quitta, complètement indignée. 

Aragorn fut encore plus stupéfié. 

Un démon? 

Il observa de nouveau la Rohirrim; elle était toujours à genou, seule et mélancolique. Elle n'avait rien d'un démon... 

Cette dernière regarda son reflet à travers l'eau de la rivière. Elle grimaça devant son image comme si elle était répugnée par son apparence meurtri. Aragorn se demandait bien pourquoi on la traitait de démon alors que, visiblement, elle n'était pas en mesure de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. 

La situation de cette femme l'intriguait vraiment. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il portait envers elle un intérêt qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et sur la cause de ses blessures, mais pour cela il devrait tout d'abord gagner sa confiance...

« Eh bien, je vous retrouve enfin, ami! »

Interrompu dans ses pensées, Aragorn se retourna et vit Gimli clopiner vers lui en se frayant un chemin parmi les Rohirrim. Derrière lui, il traînait Hasufel et Arod.

« On ne vous a pas vu depuis ce matin! Où étiez-vous donc? Vous m'avez laissé seul avec ce chenapan de prince aux oreilles pointues! »

Aragorn éclata de rire. 

« Pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pu jouer les médiateurs, maître Nain! Je fermais la marche, figurez-vous. »

Le rôdeur constata que le maître de Arod n'était pas dans les parages.

« Au fait, où est votre bon camarade de route?

-Il fait le guet près de la rivière. « Quelque chose se prépare » m'a-t-il dit. Pff! Ces elfes... »

Pendant que le nain s'entretenait avec Aragorn, Legolas s'était quelque peu éloigné et, sautant sur les rochers qui émergeaient de la rivière, il se rendit à la rive opposée. Il examina les étranges nuages gris qui avaient surgi de derrière les Montagnes Blanches et il fut persuadé que ce changement de climat n'était pas l'oeuvre de la nature, mais bien l'oeuvre de quelqu'un... Saroumane peut-être? Ou même Sauron? Qui pouvait savoir... En ces temps si troubles, il y avait beaucoup d'événements que l'on arrivait pas à expliquer. Hors, ce qu'il avait dit au nain se confirmait dans son esprit; quelque chose se préparait... 

Au loin, la voix autoritaire et grave du Souverain de la Marche retentit et tira l'elfe de ses songes.

« Remettons-nous en route! ordonna Théoden à son peuple. Nous devons faire autant de chemin que nous le pouvons avant la tombée de la nuit! » 

Les Rohirrim obéirent aux ordres et, tranquillement, tous se mirent à suivre le Roi et ses soldats. 

Legolas voulut faire de même, mais soudain il sentit une présence... Une présence qui ne s'apparentait ni à celle d'un humain ni à celle d'un ennemi... Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et vit, de l'autre côté de la rivière, très loin de tout le monde; une femme. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une simple paysanne infortunée s'apprêtant à poursuivre son chemin derrière toute la troupe. Par contre, il émanait d'elle quelque chose que l'elfe n'arrivait pas à saisir. Legolas s'approcha furtivement et plus il avançait, plus cette sensation inconnue s'intensifiait. Cette humaine dégageait une aura qui ne lui était pas familière. Une aura que jamais il n'avait senti auparavant. Il aurait put s'en méfier et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien qu'inconnue, quelque chose l'incitait à croire que cette aura n'était pas malfaisante. 

L'elfe observa davantage cette femme et il fut surpris qu'elle demeure seule alors que tous les Rohirrim étaient de nature solidaire et qu'aucun n'était jamais délaissé par les autres... 

Alors que la mystérieuse Rohirrim reprenait son chemin, elle eut l'impression qu'on la scrutait. Elle tourna la tête vers la rivière et croisa le regard de l'elfe qui persistait à l'analyser. Elle frissonna devant cet être si différent d'elle et de sa race. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil individu. Elle fut impressionnée tant par sa prestance et la lumière qui émanait de lui que par ses yeux d'un bleu glacé qui la fixaient sans relâche. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard transperçant; était-il pétrifié par son apparence dégoûtante? La Rohirrim prit alors soin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien remis son châle convenablement sur ses épaules afin qu'aucune de ses repoussantes blessures ne soient visibles. Legolas, lui, derrière ce regard empli de tristesse et de méfiance, perçut à la fois une force et une vulnérabilité qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Il continua à la dévisager, cherchant à déchiffrer l'origine de cette force et de cette vulnérabilité, mais la femme ne put soutenir ces yeux-là très longtemps. Elle lui tourna le dos et continua à marcher, priant le ciel que cet elfe la laisse tranquille.

Legolas secoua la tête, profondément questionneur. Il avait senti tant de choses inqualifiables en cette femme. L'elfe n'aimait pas cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir comprendre. Il aurait voulut en savoir plus, mais devina qu'il avait provoqué un grand malaise chez cette paysanne et rien qu'à ces yeux inquiets, il savait qu'elle se méfierait de lui. 

« Hey! Jeune gringalet! Comptez-vous camper ici?»

Legolas reconnut la voix ronchonnante de Gimli lui rappelant qu'il était temps de partir. L'elfe sourit et, pour le moment, abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il avait perçut en cette femme.

Son compagnon l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rivière. De sa main droite, il tenait les rênes de leurs montures respectives. De sa main gauche, il tenait difficilement plusieurs armes.

Legolas rebondit de rochers en rochers et rejoignit le nain.

« Jeune gringalet, dîtes-vous? dit-il en guise de salutation. Vous oubliez que j'ai au moins deux ou trois millénaires d'avance sur votre vie, Gimli! 

-Prenez donc les rênes de votre monture Gingralet-tout-court. Plus vite nous aurons atteint le Gouffre, mieux je me porterai, grogna-t-il. »

L'elfe offrit un sourire mesquin à son compagnon, puis il se jucha sur Arod. Le nain, lui, s'occupa d'abord d'attacher les armes à la selle de Hasufel. Legolas reconnut alors Anduril, puis la dague elfique de Aragorn ainsi que son carquois de flèches et son arc.

« Que faites-vous avec ces armes? Où est Aragorn?

- Je l'ai croisé il y a un instant et il m'a confié tout son attirail.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Il m'a dit qu'il expliquerait plus tard, puis il est parti.

-Voilà qui est étrange.

-Je vous l'accorde, dit le nain en se mettant en selle. Mais bon, n'essayons pas de comprendre ses caprices et reprenons la route. »

Tous deux mirent leur destrier au galop et se fondirent dans la masse de Rohirrim qui continuait leur long voyage.

La jeune femme mystérieuse suivait toujours de loin la troupe, la tête basse. Elle songeait à ce regard bleu qui l'avait sondée sans la moindre pudeur quand, subitement, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le rôdeur. Elle avait presque oublié cet homme qui avait tant tenu à l'accompagner le matin même. Que voulait-il encore? 

Celui-ci sourit humblement et déclara :

« J'espère que vous ne me craindrez plus, jeune dame. »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour montrer qu'il était à présent démuni de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une arme.

« Ma compagnie vous sera sans-doute plus agréable maintenant. »

La femme resta figée un moment, consternée. Le geste du rôdeur l'avait perturbée et, en même temps, touchée... Elle leva les yeux vers son visage sage et souriant; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut droit à un sourire modeste et sans malice. Sa crainte envers lui diminua quelque peu et elle continua sa marche à ses côtés, cette fois légèrement plus détendue. Et, imperceptiblement, les étranges nuages gris se firent un peu moins lourds dans les cieux...

Aragorn, depuis qu'il avait vu à son insu ses blessures et constaté l'étrange attitude des gens envers elle, fut bien déterminé à en apprendre davantage sur cette Rohirrim. Étant maintenant sans armes, elle se sentirait sans-doute moins menacée et il espérait ainsi gagner légèrement sa sympathie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le sort de cette femme lui importait, mais les paroles de Gandalf le poussa à faire confiance à son instinct : « _Soyez attentif; sur votre chemin, vous pourriez y faire une rencontre des plus surprenantes _». Peut-être était-ce cela la rencontre inattendue présagé par l'Istari...


	5. Chapitre TROIS: mépris

L'après-midi avançait.

Aragorn marchait toujours aux côtés de la Rohirrim muette. Cette traversée silencieuse rappelait au rôdeur l'époque où il errait sans fin à travers les Contrées Libres du Milieu. Même en étant Chef des Dunedains du Nord, il voyageait souvent seul et pour combler sa solitude, il lui arrivait souvent de chantonner pour lui-même quelques mélodies elfiques. Un peu nostalgique de cette époque où les Ténèbres commençaient à peine à étendre leur voile, Aragorn se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson racontant les récits du passé de la Terre du Milieu. De temps à autres, il jetait un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme afin de s'assurer qu'il ne l'ennuyait pas, mais cette dernière ne paraissait pas importunée d'entendre ces petites ritournelles. Au contraire, elle écoutait la voix de Aragorn avec une vive attention. À un moment, entre deux couplets, le rôdeur crut entendre un son provenant du côté de sa compagne. Il cessa de chanter et la regarda, surpris.

« Plait-il? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent légèrement et elle prononça, ou plutôt marmonna, une parole à peine audible.

« ...lam. »

Aragorn ne semblait pas saisir ce qu'elle disait alors la femme reprit avec un peu plus de vigueur :

« Ounìlam; c'est mon nom. »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du rôdeur; non seulement elle avait daigné lui dire quelque chose, mais en plus elle lui révélait son identité! C'était sans-doute sa façon de lui montrer qu'elle ne le craignait plus ou, du moins, presque plus et Aragorn fut ravi d'avoir légèrement gagné sa confiance.

« Très heureux de vous entendre enfin! »

Les joues de Ounìlam prirent une teinte légèrement pourprée; il était rare qu'elle faisait usage de sa langue et il était encore plus rare que quelqu'un soit heureux de l'entendre.

« Votre... Votre voix...débuta-t-elle, timidement. Elle est très apaisante. Et la chanson est très belle même si je ne comprends pas la langue.

-Merci, répondit Aragorn, se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin débuter une conversation. Par contre, cette sérénade est des plus commune et banale; il y en a de beaucoup plus admirables.

-Ah. Je ne savais pas. Je ne connais pas l'univers de cet art. C'est la première fois que j'entends une chanson.

-Vous n'avez jamais chanté ni même entendu la moindre petite prose auparavant?

-Jamais. »

Aragorn fut étonné. Le peuple de Rohan était pourtant friand de belles poésies lyriques... Ounìlam n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de points communs avec les gens de son pays et le rôdeur commençait à se poser des questions sur ses origines. Était-elle vraiment une Rohirrim?

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quelles raisons il avait tant envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, mais puisque Ounìlam était maintenant réceptive, Aragorn crut qu'elle serait encline à répondre à quelques questions.

« Dites-moi, demoiselle Ounìlam, vous restez toujours seule ainsi, loin de tous?

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez aucune famille?

-Non.

-Aucune relation?

-Aucune. »

Ounìlam eut une mine désappointée. Aragorn devina qu'il avait touché une corde sensible; venait-elle de perdre sa famille? Peut-être que cette constante tristesse qu'il percevait dans ses yeux était due à un deuil récent. Cela expliquerait sa solitude et son mutisme. Les sbires de Sauron ou de Saroumane avaient sûrement attaqué les siens. En Rohan, les massacres et les pillages des cités étaient fréquents. Cette femme avait sans-doute été la seule survivante d'une attaque ennemie. Cela justifierait les raisons de ses nombreuses blessures probablement causées par des orques.

Pour le moment, tout cela n'était que suppositions et il attendrait plus tard pour les confirmer, car il ne voulait pas affliger Ounìlam davantage.

Ils continuèrent leur marche et le silence régna encore une fois entre eux. À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Aragorn remarqua que sa compagne éprouvait des difficultés à marcher. Elle n'était sans-doute pas habituée de parcourir de longue distance à pied, mais le rôdeur soupçonna que la fatigue n'y était pour rien. En effet, si ses bras entiers étaient couverts de lésions et de plaies, il n'aurait été guère étonnant que sa robe cache des jambes également couvertes de cicatrices et de blessures.

Ounìlam ne se plaignait pas, mais le rôdeur put lire la douleur sur son visage. Il ressentit alors un petit pincement au coeur; un sentiment de pitié naissait en lui et il chercha un moyen de l'aider. Il regarda parmi la foule devant eux et aperçut une caravane. Un vieux paysan conduisait le véhicule de bois. Celui-ci était tiré par un cheval et contenait quelques uns des barils d'eau préalablement remplis lors de la dernière halte.

« Nous avons quitté Edoras depuis fort longtemps. Pourquoi ne reposeriez-vous pas vos jambes un moment? Cette caravane, là-bas, ferait très bien l'affaire.

-Je peux me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas besoin de repos.

-Le Roi Théoden n'arrêtera qu'à la tombée de la nuit et vos jambes semblent vous faire souffrir...

-Ils ne voudront pas que je monte dans cette caravane.

-Qui ''ils''?

-Les gens.

-Pourquoi refuserait-on le droit à une jeune femme de se reposer quelques instants? »

Ounìlam ne trouva rien à répliquer et Aragorn l'encouragea de nouveau.

« Allons... Filez et que je ne vous revois pas avant que vous ayez repris des forces. »

La Rohirrim ne voulait pas désobéir à ce noble seigneur. Elle acquiesça et rejoignit le groupe un peu contre son gré. Elle se mêla à la foule et disparut. Aussitôt, un énorme coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel et retentit dans toute la plaine. Puis, Aragorn entendit du grabuge en direction de cette carriole qu'il avait conseillée à Ounilam. Il s'approcha, se fraya un chemin entre les paysans et il aperçut la fille étendue au sol. Le vieil homme qui conduisait sa carriole la menaçait de sa cravache. Stupéfié, Aragorn se précipita vers lui pour le stopper dans son élan.

« Que faites-vous, malheureux !? 

-Va- t-en, fille du diable! Ne t'approches pas! hurla le vieux paysan.

-Comment? s'étonna le rôdeur en le retenant. »

Les gens qui regardaient la scène commencèrent à crier eux aussi.

« Tu apportes la peste!

-Depuis qu'elle est parmi nous, le malheur s'abat sur notre pays, seigneur Aragorn! 

-Elle est la honte du Rohan!

-Retourne en arrière, bâtarde! »

Les gens se mirent à lancer à la jeune femme ce qu'ils avaient sous le main : pierres, nourriture, bâtons… Ounìlam restait à terre, essayant d'éviter les projectiles en se repliant sur elle-même. Aragorn fut grandement troublé par le comportement abominable des habitants. Furieux, il se plaça devant la jeune femme pour la protéger. 

« ASSEZ! cria t- il. »

Les paysans cessèrent tout bruit. Ils savaient qu'Aragorn était un allié très apprécié de leur Roi et c'est ce qui mit un frein à leurs impulsions.

L'énorme coup de tonnerre fit accroître une grande ombre en l'esprit de Legolas. Alors qu'il chevauchait toujours au milieu de la troupe en compagnie du nain, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et constata que les étranges nuages gris se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Puis, de par son ouïe très développée, il entendit du remue-ménage un peu plus en arrière. Curieux, il descendit de sa monture.

« Où allez-vous maître Elfe? demanda Gimli.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Je vais voir. Alertez le Roi. »

Aragorn, de son côté, se tenait toujours devant Ounìlam et il dévisageait les villageois. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient calmés, il s'adressa à eux sur un ton ferme.

« Que signifie tout ceci? Pourquoi tant de mépris envers cette jeune femme? Elle qui ne demandait qu'à reposer ses jambes un instant… Est-ce donc cela la légendaire courtoisie du peuple Rohirrim? 

-Cette petite mesquine ne mérite pas votre protection mon Seigneur! dit l'un d'eux. 

-Donnez-moi une seule raison valable pour qu'elle ait droit à un traitement si odieux.

-C'est à cause d'elle si nous avons dû abandonner nos terres et fuir! cria un autre.

-En quoi serait-elle responsable de votre sort? »


	6. Chapitre QUATRE: superstitions

De loin, Legolas put entendre des injures et des cris. Traînant Arod derrière lui, il avança de plus en plus en arrière afin de découvrir l'origine d'un tel chahut. Il fut mené à un petit groupe de paysans, apparemment très mécontents, et ceux-ci encerclaient nul autre que son compagnon Aragorn. L'elfe se demandait bien pourquoi le rôdeur faisait face à ces Rohirrim. Était-ce à lui qu'on criait des injures?  

Derrière son compagnon, Legolas constata que quelqu'un gisait au sol. À sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de la jeune femme étrange rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt près de la rivière. La lassitude pouvait se lire sur son visage triste, mais lorsqu'elle entrevit Legolas elle devint confuse et tremblota de tout son corps. Aragorn se tenait devant elle, défiant du regard les paysans. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à la protéger. L'elfe comprit alors que c'était à cette femme que l'on adressait de pareilles insultes.

Legolas voulut s'interposer, mais au même moment, Theoden se présenta en compagnie de Gimli, tous deux sur leurs montures. Voyant Ounìlam étendue au sol, le Roi comprit immédiatement la situation. Craignant sa colère, les paysans interrompirent leur affront et baissèrent tous la tête.

« Vous vous abattez encore sur cette jeune femme? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons désormais tous nous soutenir? Laissez donc de côté vos superstitions et unissez-vous! Ce n'est guère le moment de chercher un coupable à nos malheurs! Comment voulez-vous être disposés à faire face à nos ennemis si le trouble et la querelle règnent parmi vous? »

Les paysans restèrent silencieux.

« Reprenons notre route. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. »

Theoden s'éloigna et retourna en tête du groupe. Les autres continuèrent à marcher. L'autorité du souverain eut raison de l'arrogance de ses sujets, mais cela n'empêcha pas ces derniers de garder un œil méprisant sur Ounìlam. Celle-ci se releva péniblement. Son intrusion dans la troupe avait perturbé le voyage et même suscité l'attention de cet elfe intimidant. Qui plus est, elle avait fait perdre du temps précieux au Roi Théoden. Honteuse, elle s'empressa de retourner derrière toute la troupe, ignorant celui qui l'avait protégée. 

« Ounìlam, attendez! »

Aragorn voulut la rattraper, mais Legolas l'arrêta.

« C'est inutile. La peur se lit dans ses yeux; elle ne distinct pas ceux qui ont de bonnes intentions de ceux qui lui veulent du mal. »

Sur ces paroles, le rôdeur la laissa partir. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle tenait fermement à ne pas se mêler aux autres. Et d'après la réaction du Roi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait la hargne des Rohirrim.

« Mais qui est donc cette petite? demanda Gimli, intrigué.

-Vous la connaissez? s'enquit Legolas.

-Que depuis ce matin. Son comportement étrange et craintif m'intriguait. J'ai tenté de sympathiser avec elle, mais elle ne voyait en moi que le guerrier dangereux.

-Ah! s'exclama le nain. C'est donc pour cela que vous m'aviez confié votre attirail...

-Oui. J'ai pensé que, sans armes, elle se méfierait moins.

-Armes ou pas, il semble bien que votre tentative d'approche ait été vaine, dit Gimli en redonnant ses effets au rôdeur. 

-Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on sur elle? questionna l'elfe.

-Je l'ignore, mais ces paysans sont allés trop loin. Ses bras sont couverts de cicatrices et de blessures. Je croyais d'abord que c'était le résultat d'une attaque d'orques; elles sont fréquentes en Rohan. Mais j'avais tort. Je suis persuadé que ce sont ces paysans qui lui ont infligé de tels coups. Si je n'étais pas intervenu il y a un instant, ils l'auraient lapidée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le peuple est enragé par sa seule présence, car on la croit responsable de tout le Mal qui afflige leur pays. Pourtant, elle est innocente et sans-défense.

-Innocente? Peut-être, mais pas sans-défense. J'ai croisé cette femme lors de notre dernière halte et j'ai vu en son regard une faiblesse, mais aussi une force que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Il émane d'elle une aura bien particulière...

-Vos sens sont plus aiguisés que les miens, mon ami, mais peu importe ce que vous avez perçu en Ounìlam, je suis certain qu'elle ne mérite pas un tel sort. »

Soudain, une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière les trois compagnons.

« Vous ne réussirez jamais à faire entendre raison à ce peuple. »

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se retournèrent. Eomer était devant eux, sur Piedardent, et son regard rude les considérait gravement. À côté de sa monture se tenait sa soeur, Eowyn, qui était à pied. 

« Ils sont tous effrayés et rongés par le labeur, renchérit la dame de Rohan de sa voix mielleuse, mais tranchante.

-Vous savez qui est cette pauvre paysanne et les raisons de ce mauvais traitement que lui infligent les siens? demanda le rôdeur.

-C'est une longue histoire, rétorqua Eomer.

-J'aimerais bien que l'on satisfasse ma curiosité, car un peuple qui fait constamment preuve d'entraide et de solidarité ne peut rejeter une des leurs sans qu'il y ait une raison valable.

-C'est juste, dit la Dame. »

Eomer et sa soeur les invitèrent à continuer la traversée à leurs côtés et tous se mêlèrent au reste de la troupe. Mais avant de poursuivre son chemin, Aragorn jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Ounìlam qui marchait derrière tout le monde, la tête basse encore une fois. Par sa faute, cette femme avait été harcelée une fois de trop et maintenant il avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'elle lui vouait. Il s'inquiétait pour cette paysanne, mais tant qu'elle demeurerait en arrière, on ne lui ferait rien et la colère du Roi avait refroidi les ardeurs de ces gens pour un bon moment. 

Legolas avait bien remarqué le dernier regard qu'avait lancé Aragorn vers la jeune femme. Un regard inquiet et protecteur… Son frère d'arme était un homme vaillant, soucieux du bien d'autrui, mais jamais il ne s'était autant attardé sur le sort d'une seule et même personne. Et ce comportement le laissa bien perplexe… Quoique, lui-même avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Ounìlam, aussi porta-il un vif intérêt au récit que Éomer entama –tout en prenant garde aux oreilles indiscrètes des paysans tout autour d'eux, biensûr. 

« Il y a quelques années, au temps où le Roi ne se trouvait pas encore sous l'emprise de Saroumane, un cultivateur du nom de Femléi, fidèle à mon oncle, avait pris sous son aile une jeune fille qui répondait au nom de Ounìlam. Auparavant, Femléi s'était aventuré hors de la cité pour faire du commerce, mais il se perdit. Il se retrouva par erreur dans une tribu primale occupée par des hommes sauvages corrompus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une jeune fille était leur esclave et Femléi la découvrit. Il décida de la ramener avec lui et ils purent s'échapper sans trop de mal. À son retour, Theoden accepta que cette jeune fille demeure dans le pays. Par contre, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle éveillerait la colère du peuple.

-Vous savez pourquoi les gens l'appréhendaient autant? demanda Legolas.

-Aussitôt qu'elle fut installée chez ce cultivateur, des malheurs survinrent l'un après l'autre, continua Eowyn. Il y eut des batailles, la sécheresse rendit quelques terres infertiles et la maladie gagna certains d'entre nous. Le peuple commença à associer tous ces désastres à cette jeune fille. Les gens manifestèrent leur mécontentement auprès du Roi, mais il ne prit pas au sérieux leurs superstitions. Femléi était très attaché à cette petite et il essayait tant bien que mal de la protéger. Comme il était un serviteur loyal, il put bénéficier de la protection du Roi. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe sous l'influence du Sorcier Blanc.

-C'est ridicule, maugréa le nain. Tous ces malheurs ne sont dus qu'à un seul être : Sauron. Alors, pourquoi mettre la faute sur une pauvre jeune femme ?

-C'est Grima Langue de Serpent qui lui a fait une mauvaise réputation, dit le Maréchal. Pour camoufler les actes des sbires de Sauron, Ounìlam représentait la coupable idéale, car il était vrai qu'elle provenait d'un environnement manipulé par le Mal absolu. Donc, le peuple crut qu'elle avait amené ce mal et qu'elle l'avait semé dans tout le pays. 

-Vous pensez qu'une telle chose est possible?demanda Aragorn.

-De la part de Sauron, il faut s'attendre à tout, répondit la Dame. Il se pourrait bien que, derrière la jeune fille pauvre, se cache une servante de Sauron et qu'elle n'ait pour but que de répandre la désolation, la haine et la maladie. »

À ce moment, Legolas ne sut pas réellement pourquoi, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes et il serra les poings. Certes, il n'avait que croisé le regard de cette jeune paysanne et ne la connaissait pas du tout, mais l'elfe était profondément persuadé que les paroles de la dame Eowyn n'avaient aucun sens.

« Non! Je ne peux croire qu'elle soit au service du Mal. Je n'ai lu en elle rien de malfaisant. Il ne s'agit que de commérages et de préjugés à son égard.

-C'est ce que pensait mon oncle avant que Grima Langue de Serpent lui soit de mauvais conseil et qu'il le manipule, dit Eomer.

-Dîtes-moi, qu'est devenu ce Femléi? demanda Aragorn. 

-La conscience du Roi empoisonnée, Femléi s'est retrouvé seul contre tout un peuple, mais il se faisait vieux, dit Eomer. Il n'avait plus les nerfs assez solides pour supporter les injures constantes de tous ces gens. Une forte fièvre a eut raison de lui et il laissa dans le deuil la jeune Ounìlam.

-Mais, vous étiez pourtant présents! Pourquoi le neveu et la nièce du Roi n'ont-ils pas empêché un tel harcèlement? critiqua le rôdeur.

-Que pouvait-on faire contre un peuple apeuré, superstitieux et un souverain possédé par le traître Saroumane, je vous le demande? rétorqua Eowyn. Et, jusqu'à l'incident de tout à l'heure, nous ignorions que les villageois allaient jusqu'à la lapider en public…

-Votre oncle a l'esprit libéré désormais, dit Gimli. Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait faire comprendre au peuple qu'il a tort?

-Son esprit est libéré, Gimli fils de Gloin, mais non pas moins inquiet, répondit Eomer. Pour l'instant, il se concentre à protéger son pays plutôt que de protéger un seul individu. En ces Jours Sombres, je peux comprendre qu'il privilégie le royau... »

Le cri d'un des soldats en tête du groupe interrompit soudainement le Maréchal de la Marche.

« Regardez à l'Est! Une étrange masse noire se dirige droit sur nous! »

Tous regardèrent du côté Est et le nain eut une vague impression de déjà-vu.

« Tiens... Un petit nuage... Mhh, un petit nuage bien familier... »

De ses yeux perçants, Legolas constata que ce nuage était composé de...

« DES CRÉBAINS! Ils sont de retours! »

À ces mots, Eomer se saisit de sa lance et fit foncer Piedardent vers l'avant, prêt à faire face à ces créatures aux côtés de son oncle et de ses soldats. Les trois compagnons, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, s'emparèrent de leurs armes et suivirent le maréchal, laissant Eowyn s'occuper des Rohirrim. La panique s'empara de ces derniers, car sur ces plaines il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher de ses créatures. Cependant, la voix autoritaire de Eowyn les maintint tranquilles. 

« Tous à terre! Restez calmes! »

Les trois compagnons ainsi que le Roi et ses gardes, se tinrent prêts à abattre les crébains. Ceux-ci arrivèrent en lâchant leurs cris perçants. Ils survolèrent un instant au-dessus des Rohirrim, planant près de leur tête. Au grand étonnement de tous, les créatures ailées ne firent que passer et ne s'en prirent à personne. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en sens contraire de la troupe, laissant les Rohirrim confus.

« Les espions de Saroumane! Que cherchent-ils? se demanda Theoden.

-Leur présence n'annonce rien de bon, dit Legolas.

-Ils vont sûrement signaler à leur maître notre position! répondit à Aragorn.

-Alors, pressons-nous! ordonna le Roi à ses sujets. »

Tout le monde augmenta le rythme de la marche. Legolas, lui, resta sur place au milieu de la foule qui avançait avec hâte. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne fit attention à lui, excepté Aragorn.

« Qu'avez-vous, mon ami? demanda-t-il en remarquant l'inquiétude de l'elfe. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il demeura immobile et entendit une voix dans son esprit.

« _Protégez-la. Préservez-la._ »

La voix était trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse reconnaître qui était son propriétaire, mais Legolas n'en tint pas compte. Poussé ou dirigé par cette voix, il sauta sur Arod et sans dire un seul mot, il galopa en sens inverse de tous les villageois.

 Ne comprenant pas une telle attitude, Aragorn le suivit en courant.

« Mais que se passe- t- il?! »

Aragorn n'eut aucune explication et il dut se contenter de courir en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue Arod parmi la foule de gens. Bientôt, dans sa course effrénée, le rôdeur entendit un cri. À mesure qu'il se rendait plus en arrière, le hurlement s'intensifiait et il devina enfin de _qui_ ce cri provenait.

« Ounìlam! » 


	7. Chapitre CINQ: crébains

La jeune Rohirrim se plaça encore plus loin de la troupe; plus elle serait éloignée d'eux, moins il y avait de chances qu'elle provoque encore leur colère. Elle marcha lentement, traînant ses jambes qui devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Pour oublier la fatigue, elle se tint l'esprit occupé et songea à ce rôdeur à la voix apaisante. Même s'il avait pris sa défense, Ounìlam craignait que les Rohirrim finissent par influencer l'opinion de cet homme. 

Par le passé, tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas et qui osèrent s'approcher d'elle, finirent par tomber dans le piège de Grima Langue de Serpent. Un par un, les villageois se méfièrent et bientôt, toute la population eut la même mauvaise opinion d'elle. Avec l'appui du Roi, Femléi la protégea un certain temps. Mais Théoden ne tarda pas à être possédé par le Sorcier Blanc et quelques mois plus tard, Femléi s'éteignit, la laissant devenir une femme meurtrie et soumise. Elle ne put assurer sa propre défense contre ces gens superstitieux, car la seule chose que Ounìlam avait apprise avant d'arriver à Edoras, c'est d'encaisser les coups –au sens propre comme au figuré- et de se taire. Les années passèrent et Grima fut enfin chassé. Ounìlam avait cru que ces méprises cesseraient une bonne fois pour toute, mais, hélas, sa réputation de « fille de démon » était déjà ancré solidement en l'esprit de ce peuple…

 Tôt ou tard, Aragorn l'aurait méprisée aussi, pensa-t-elle. Alors, elle avait préféré le fuir avant qu'il ne la blesse. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir perçu en cet homme la même bienveillance que possédait son maître et tuteur, Femléi. 

Ounìlam secoua la tête.

Non.

Il s'était peut-être développé un semblant de sympathie entre ce rôdeur et elle, mais cela n'aurait été que temporaire. Se lier à quelqu'un ne lui avait apporté rien d'autre que la tristesse et la déception. Elle avait déjà perdu Femléi, seul individu en qui elle avait confiance et elle ne voulait pas que l'expérience se répète encore une fois. Être seule consistait un moyen efficace de ne pas subir la perte d'un être cher. Jusqu'ici, la solitude avait été le remède à tous ses maux. Lorsqu'elle vivait parmi les hommes sauvages, Ounìlam ne se sentait en sécurité que dans les moments où ses bourreaux la laissaient seule dans le village alors qu'ils partaient piller d'autres cités. À Edoras, après la mort de Femléi, c'est en restant cloîtrée dans sa chaumière isolée qu'elle pouvait trouver la quiétude, car dès qu'elle mettait le nez dehors le harcèlement des Rohirrim recommençait. Et ici, à cet instant, sur le chemin menant vers le Gouffre de Helm, être seule et à part de tout le monde était l'unique façon de ne pas se faire menacer. 

Voilà. 

La solitude était la meilleure solution, bien qu'une toute petite part de Ounìlam persistait à croire le contraire…

Alors que la jeune femme réfléchissait encore, elle crut entendre des cris au loin. Elle éleva son regard vers le peuple qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres devant elle, puis Ounìlam constata que les gens s'agitaient et les chevaux semblaient nerveux.

Soudain, elle vit un énorme nuage noir voler au-dessus de la troupe. Ounìlam eut des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle entendit de lourds croassements stridents provenir de ce nuage. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de crébains; ces oiseaux miteux qui font preuve d'autant de cruauté que les orques. Ils survolèrent les Rohirrim, mais ne prêtèrent aucunement attention à eux. Ils semblaient avoir une autre cible à atteindre… 

La masse noire se dirigea directement vers Ounìlam. Prise au dépourvue, mais, surtout, très effrayée, la jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de se mettre à courir aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le purent. Mais sa tentative de fuite échoua rapidement; les oiseaux la rattrapèrent. Ils planèrent un instant au-dessus de Ounìlam, puis ils plongèrent droit sur elle. La jeune femme ne put échapper à l'assaut et eut droit à une volée de becs crochus et de griffes acérées. Cette violente attaque la fit trébucher à terre et les crébains en profitèrent pour charger une seconde fois dans sa direction. Ounìlam hurla sous l'effet de la douleur que causa cette multitude d'écorchures. D'autres blessures s'ajoutèrent à celles qu'elle avait déjà et elle ne trouva rien d'autres à faire que de se rouler en boule pour éviter les créatures. Celles-ci n'abandonnèrent pas leur proie et tels des vautours, elles se ruèrent tous sur Ounìlam, agrippant et déchirant les aillons qu'elle avait sur le dos. Ils s'acharnèrent sur elle et la picorèrent par dizaines. Ounìlam se protégea du mieux qu'elle le put, mais bientôt, la masse de volatiles la recouvra entièrement et elle se fit engloutir sous une tonne de bêtes qui ne cessait de la griffer et de la becqueter. 

À travers ces cris perçants et ces coups de griffes et de becs insupportables, Ounìlam se demanda pourquoi… Pourquoi ces créatures avaient-elle surgi de nulle part pour s'en prendre à elle, rien qu'à elle? Après avoir eut droit à la méchanceté des Humains, il semblait que même les animaux avaient une dent contre elle. Pourquoi? Qu'avait donc fait cette femme pour mériter pareil sort? 

Ounìlam était presque totalement engloutie sous les bêtes. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, étouffée et aveuglée par des plumes noires crasseuses. Pensant sa fin arrivée, elle s'abandonna aux crébains. Malgré les innombrables griffes et becs crochus qui lacéraient sa peau, elle ne se débattit plus, résignée à mourir. Elle ne voulait maintenant qu'une chose : qu'ils en finissent avec elle le plus vite possible. Une mort rapide était beaucoup moins douloureuse... 

 Mais, soudainement, entre les limbes de l'inconscience et la réalité, la jeune femme sentit le poids des crébains se faire moins oppressant sur elle. Ounìlam entendit ensuite le hennissement d'un cheval. Même si son esprit était confus, elle put distinguer la présence d'une autre personne. Elle ouvrit un œil et entrevit alors un cavalier sur un étalon blanc.

Une cible de plus s'offrait aux crébains, mais le duo leur donnait du fil à retorde. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose; de ses puissants sabots, l'animal piétinait et ruait les volatiles tandis que son cavalier s'afférait à abattre les oiseaux miteux en plein vol à l'aide d'une fine lame, délicate, mais meurtrière. 

Même si les bêtes chargeaient et déstabilisaient à plusieurs reprises le cavalier, celui-ci ne broncha pas et demeura accroché à la selle de sa monture, menant une féroce bataille. Cette image de combat fut la dernière qui défila devant les yeux de Ounìlam, puis elle perdit connaissance…

                                                                                    ***

Guidé ou plutôt manipulé par cette voix mystérieuse, Legolas bondit sur Arod. Tout sembla fondre autour de lui. Il ne vit plus qu'un chemin mélodieux, un chemin créé par l'écho de cette voix qui répétait toujours les mêmes mots : « _Protégez-la. Préservez-la_ ». L'elfe galopa sur cette route que lui traçait cet écho, hypnotisé et sourd à tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. 

Et aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était manifestée, la voix inconnue s'évanouit de sa conscience et l'environnement reprit ses aspects normaux. Du même coup, Legolas recouvra ses esprits et arrêta immédiatement sa monture. Il constata que le chemin qu'il avait inconsciemment suivi l'avait mené à cette Rohirrim; Ounìlam…

Ce qu'il vit alors le paralysa : les crébains étaient toujours dans les parages et ils s'acharnaient sur la jeune femme comme des chiens affamés s'acharneraient sur une vulgaire pièce de viande! Legolas comprit alors _qui_ la voix étrange lui avait ordonné de protéger. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'empara d'une de ses dagues elfiques. Et par un simple ordre vocale, Arod se rua vers la bande de volatiles…

                                                                                  ***

Aragorn arriva au bout de la longue file de paysans et arrêta sa course folle. Il aperçut au loin son allié Legolas se démenant contre les crébains qui, somme toute, n'avaient pas complètement passé leur chemin. Par la suite, le rôdeur vit au sol un amas noir de ces créatures que l'elfe essayait désespérément d'atteindre. Cependant, d'autres de ces oiseaux miteux l'attaquaient et le repoussaient à chaque tentative d'approche. Horrifié, Aragorn en déduisit que sous cette masse, se trouvait la petite Rohirrim… 

Seul, Legolas ne parviendrait jamais à venir à bout d'eux. Le rôdeur se tourna donc vers les villageois qui ne se préoccupaient même pas de ce qui passait derrière eux et il arrêta un des derniers paysans qui continuait sa route.

« Allez chercher de l'aide! Trouvez le Roi!»

Le paysan regarda Aragorn d'un air désintéressé, puis poursuivit son chemin. Le rôdeur fut décontenancé et cria au reste de la troupe :

« Resterez-vous donc tous aussi indifférents?! »

Aragorn n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde; il courut vers Ounìlam et se joignit à la bataille que menait Legolas. Il dégaina son épée et tenta de chasser les oiseaux miteux.

« Ignobles créatures! Retournez d'où vous venez! hurla le rôdeur. »

Legolas et Aragorn se regardèrent mutuellement et conclurent un accord silencieux; le rôdeur s'hasarderait à approcher la masse noire qui s'agrippait à Ounìlam et l'elfe, lui, s'afférerait à couvrir ses arrières. Du haut de sa monture, Legolas continua donc à décapiter les crébains qui tentaient de s'en prendre à son compagnon tandis que ce dernier se mit à frapper l'amas de volatiles qui enveloppait la jeune femme. La lame tranchante d'Anduril parvint à en abattre quelques uns et un des bras de Ounìlam se trouva à découvert. Sans plus attendre, le rôdeur la tira de la masse noire. Les crébains lâchèrent momentanément leur prise et Ounilam tomba aux genoux de Aragorn, inconsciente de ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. Les oiseaux persistèrent et s'en prirent ensuite au rôdeur. Devenu un véritable bouclier humain, Aragorn protégea le corps étendu à ses pieds et décapita avec rage les bêtes qui osaient encore s'approcher. 

Legolas prêtait main forte à son allié du mieux qu'il le pouvait, chassant et tranchant les monstrueux oiseaux de toute part et tout côté. Malgré la paire d'invincibles guerriers qu'ils formaient, Aragorn et Legolas ne pourraient tenir très longtemps. Les oiseaux étaient trop nombreux et trop redoutables. L'elfe eut alors une idée… Il repéra le chef parmi la bande de volatiles qui tournoyait autour d'eux; il était un peu plus gros et portait la main blanche de Saroumane sur son plumage. Legolas lâcha les rênes de Arod, empoigna son arc et retira une flèche de son carquois. L'étalon s'immobilisa de lui-même, comprenant ce que son maître allait tenter de faire. Puis, l'elfe prit sa position de tir et décocha son missile en direction du Meneur. Il le transperça et l'oiseau tomba raide mort. 

Désorientés, les crébains battirent en retraite et fuirent.

Legolas ne rangea pas ses armes tant qu'il ne fut pas certain que les bêtes étaient définitivement parties. Puis, il se jeta hors de sa selle pour se précipiter vers son frère d'arme et la jeune femme. 

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, la première chose que vit Ounìlam fut une main tendue vers elle.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever? »

C'était une main fine, grande et blanche, mais à cause de ces affreuses créatures, elle avait maintenant plusieurs égratignures. Ounìlam leva les yeux et découvrit que le propriétaire de cette main était nul autre que l'elfe impudique qui l'avait longuement dévisagée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle rebaissa son regard et fixa cette main qui attendait toujours qu'on la prenne. Ounìlam resta immobile, perturbée. Elle comprit que cet elfe était en fait le cavalier qu'elle avait vu avant de perdre conscience. Il lui avait donc porté secours? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Pourquoi cet elfe intimidant lui était venu en aide à elle, une simple paysanne?

Ounìlam sursauta quand elle sentit d'autres mains la prendre par les épaules pour la relever. Une fois debout, elle tourna la tête et constata que le rôdeur à la voix apaisante se tenait derrière elle. Conscient de sa méfiance envers toute personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Aragorn n'avait pas attendu que Ounìlam daigne prendre la main de l'elfe et l'avait relevée de lui-même.

La Rohirrim observa le visage du rôdeur, apparemment soucieux, et remarqua qu'il avait également quelques marques; souvenirs laissés par les crébains. La surprise fut encore plus déconcertante pour Ounìlam; cet homme lui avait porté secours pour la seconde fois?! Mais pour quelle raison avaient-ils pris tous les deux de tels risques? Ounìlam ne comprenait pas le geste qu'ils avaient posé; que l'on prenne sa défense n'avait pour elle aucun sens… C'était trop inhabituel.

« Il faut soigner vos blessures, déclara Aragorn. »

Ounìlam prit alors conscience de son état. Le choc de cette attaque imprévue et de cette rescousse inattendue lui avaient fait oublier durant un instant les coups et blessures qu'elle-même avait subis. Ses bras, ses jambes et son visage étaient marqués de nombreuses lacérations qui venaient s'ajouter aux blessures qu'elle endurait déjà avec peine. Mais Ounìlam ne s'en préoccupa guère. En observant les propres égratignures de ces deux individus, elle se trouva profondément ingrate. Par sa faute, ils avaient été blessés… Des plaies moins importantes que les siennes, certes, mais Ounìlam avait si peu d'estime pour elle-même qu'elle jugeait odieux que cet homme et cet elfe aient dû affronter de telles créatures pour sauver sa pauvre carcasse.

On dirait que les superstitions des Rohirrim s'avéraient justes : elle attirait le malheur sur ceux qui l'entouraient…

« Je… Je vous remercie de m'avoir tirée de ce mauvais pas, mais je n'ai nul besoin de soins. Ne me suivez plus; je ne sais quel autre fléau pourrait encore s'abattre sur vous.»

La jeune femme voulut quitter ses sauveurs, mais Legolas ne comptait pas la laisser s'enfuir ainsi. Il empoigna son bras et le retint, sans force, mais avec fermeté.

« Vous n'êtes pas l'auteur de ce fléau, mais celui qui en est à l'origine cherchait à vous éliminer pour une raison bien précise. Laquelle?

-Je… Je l'ignore. »

À ce moment, l'elfe entendit une seconde fois la voix qui s'était manifestée en son esprit.

« _Le Feu brûlera._ » 

Legolas resta figé un moment, ne comprenant pas cette autre intrusion dans son esprit. La voix résonna plusieurs fois en lui, mais il ne put dire encore à qui elle appartenait. Puis, l'écho s'interrompit brusquement au moment où Ounìlam se défit de sa poigne. Elle quitta ses deux sauveurs en boitant et s'empressa de rejoindre la troupe de Rohirrim qui avait déjà pris beaucoup d'avance.

L'elfe observa sa main qui avait retenue la jeune femme; elle était couverte de sang. Les crébains n'y étaient pas allés de main morte et Legolas se demandait bien comment Ounìlam parvenait à continuer son chemin avec de pareilles blessures sur le corps…

Aragorn regarda s'éloigner la petite paysanne, n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de l'elfe après qu'il eut entendu cette mystérieuse voix. Conscient que ce dernier possédait une intuition particulière, il voulut savoir si Ounìlam ignorait réellement ce qui avait poussé les crébains à s'en prendre à elle.

« Dit-elle la vérité? »

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes, les paroles du rôdeur le ramenèrent sur terre et l'elfe déclara :

« Oui. Elle ignore vraiment la raison de cette attaque. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

-D'abord ces paysans, et maintenant ces monstres ailés… J'ai du mal à saisir. Pourquoi s'en prend-t-on à une jeune femme si vulnérable?

-Pour les Rohirrim, ce sont leurs superstitions qui animent leur haine et leur crainte. Pour ces crébains, je ne saurais expliquer la raison exacte de cet acharnement, mais j'ai l'impression que cela a un certain rapport avec l'étrange aura qui émane d'elle.

-Les villageois sont craintifs, mais de là à ignorer complètement cet assaut…

-Ils veulent carrément sa mort.

-Remercions votre fine ouie. Sans vous, il y a longtemps que cette jeune femme aurait été rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos…

-Je n'ai entendu aucun appel à l'aide, Aragorn.

-Alors comment avez-vous su ?

-Une voix en mon esprit m'a sommé de la protéger.

-Une voix? La voix de qui?

-Hélas, je ne puis révéler à qui elle appartient. »

Aragorn réfléchit quelques instants. La situation de cette jeune femme devenait de plus en plus intrigante. Beaucoup d'énigmes l'entouraient, mais Ounìlam ne semblait pas en mesure d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. 

Même s'ils venaient de lui épargner une mort certaine, cela n'avait pas suffit à ce qu'elle leur donne enfin le bénéfice du doute. Par contre, le rôdeur était tout de même déterminé à ne pas l'abandonner ainsi.  Ounìlam était troublée et intimidée et Aragorn n'avait aucune envie de lui imposer leur présence. Mais il n'avait pas le choix; quelqu'un devait s'occuper de ses blessures…

« Legolas. »

Le rôdeur détacha de sa ceinture une pochette en peau d'animal et la tendit à son compagnon.

« Voici un baume à base de feuilles d'athelas. Ses blessures cicatriseront plus rapidement grâce à cette décoction.

-Vos connaissances en médecine sont plus érudites que les miennes. Pourquoi me donner ce baume à moi?

-Parce que je veux que vous veilliez sur elle. Moi, je dois m'entretenir avec le Roi. Si Ounìlam ne peut nous éclairer sur sa propre situation, alors peut-être que Theoden, lui, saura m'offrir de plus amples explications.»

Legolas prit la pochette et scruta son allié. En son regard, il pouvait lire une profonde détermination à vouloir venir en aide à Ounìlam. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, on aurait put croire que le rôdeur accordait plus d'importance au sort de cette femme qu'au sort de la Terre du Milieu entière… Mais… Legolas n'éprouvait-il pas lui-même un certain intérêt envers elle? Lui qui s'était déjà tant battu pour un avenir meilleur, pour un monde libéré de l'emprise du Mal, le voilà qui se souciait d'une simple paysanne… Pourquoi avaient-ils tous les deux à cœur le bien-être de Ounìlam? 

Ne comprenant pas sa propre attitude ni la sienne, l'elfe demanda :

« Quelles sont nos motivations Aragorn? Pourquoi nous préoccupons-nous de cette Rohirrim?»

Le rôdeur esquissa un léger sourire.

« Ce qui vous motive? La voix à laquelle vous avez obéit, peut-être. Quant à moi, je crois que c'est Gandalf… »

L'elfe fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Avant son départ, il m'avait prévenu que nous ferions une rencontre des plus surprenantes. Je n'avais pas trop saisi ses paroles, mais, à présent, je suis certain qu'il faisait allusion à Ounìlam. »

Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Gardez un œil sur elle, Legolas. Ce peuple n'hésitera pas à la malmener de nouveau.

-Elle appréhende la présence de tout le monde et je n'en ferai pas exception…

-Nuance : elle appréhende tous ceux de sa race. Des humains elle n'a connut que leur bêtise et leur antipathie. Mais vous, vous êtes un Elfe. Peut-être finira-t-elle par vous accepter… 

-Très bien. Je vous promets que rien ne lui arrivera plus.

-Hannon le. »

Le rôdeur partit vers la foule et se dirigea en tête du groupe, là où se trouvait le Souverain de la Marche. 

Arod fut rappelé aux côtés de son maître et le duo entreprit de suivre discrètement Ounìlam. Legolas ne savait comment l'aborder sans qu'elle ne se sente à nouveau menacée, mais il devait trouver un moyen de l'approcher avant que ses blessures ne s'infectent davantage. 

L'elfe sourit à lui-même, amusé par son propre comportement. Alors que tous les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu étaient menacés par le désir de pouvoir absolu du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Alors que deux Hobbits entreprenaient, quelque part, un terrible périple vers la Montagne du Destin, portant avec eux la plus dangereuse des armes de ce monde… Alors que les Eorlingas se dirigeaient vers le Gouffre de Helm, espérant échapper à l'envahissement de l'armée du Traître Magicien Saroumane… L'elfe, lui, se consacrait à protéger une toute petite et simple paysanne …


	8. Chapitre SIX: approche

**Chapitre6:approche**

L'après-midi avançait. Les cieux étaient toujours couverts d'étranges nuages gris et un peuple nerveux se déplaçait sur les plaines du Rohan. Le passage des Crébains n'avaient qu'inquiété davantage le Roi Theoden et il espérait pouvoir mener ses sujets, sains et saufs, au Gouffre de Helm. Il ignorait encore que les créatures ailées n'avaient pas complètement passé leur chemin, mais il ne tarderait pas à être mis au courant de cette fâcheuse mésaventure…

De son côté, Legolas continuait sa route tout en observant Ounìlam de près. Il voyait bien que la marche était de plus en plus douloureuse pour ses jambes et le châle qu'elle portait sur ses épaules était maculé de sang…

Étant un guerrier, Legolas avait toujours côtoyé la mort de près. Il avait maintes fois vu des elfes et des hommes mourir au combat ou être grièvement blessés. Nombreuses furent les scènes où il assista à des carnages sans indulgence. Longue était la liste de victimes où il vit des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards et des hommes, trépasser par la faute de l'Ombre. La vue du sang et la perte de ses alliées l'affectaient toujours, mais plus les siècles passaient, plus il s'accoutumait à ces visions d'horreur, quasi quotidiennes. Être témoin de la souffrance de cette petite humaine ne différait en rien de ce qu'il avait déjà vu par le passé. Pourtant, Legolas n'arrivait pas à rester totalement de glace. Il était même mal à l'aise de la regarder souffrir ainsi; boitant, le dos courbé, le regard à la fois abattu et résigné à son sort. Un sort étrange que l'elfe n'avait toujours pas saisi, mais qu'il jugeait déjà d'injuste et immérité. Alors, Legolas n'hésita plus; peu importe si elle se méfiait de lui, il n'allait pas la laisser endurer ses plaies atroces plus longtemps.

Il s'approcha donc un peu plus et s'annonça.

« Pardonnez-moi demoiselle Ounìlam... »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de l'elfe retentir derrière elle. Cet être foulait le sol sans faire aucun bruit. Pourquoi avait-il profité de cette faculté pour la suivre à son insu? N'avait-il pas constaté le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui en l'approchant? L'attaque des Crébains ne lui avait pas suffi?

« Je ne m'étais pas présenté auparavant... Je suis Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre. »

Ounìlam ne comprenait pas qu'il persiste à lui adresser la parole, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle ne se retourna point et accéléra le pas pour le semer.

Legolas se maudit lui-même. Ses méthodes d'approche laissaient à désirer. Malgré sa naturelle prestance elfique et ses manières raffinées dignes de son peuple, il n'avait jamais maîtrisé avec brio l'art de débuter une conversation courtoise. Cependant, il ne renonça guère et la rattrapa en dépit du risque d'une autre dénégation.

« La route sera encore longue. Je peux vous prêter mon cheval si vous le désirez. »

Ounìlam l'ignora encore, mais Legolas n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'approcha, ouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser à elle de nouveau, mais il se fit couper la parole aussitôt.

« Ne me parlez pas. Cela se retournera contre vous. Allez rejoindre le seigneur Aragorn. »

Ounìlam venait de prendre tout son courage à deux mains pour s'exprimer si sèchement. Jamais elle n'avait osé tenir tête à qui que ce soit auparavant, mais il fallait que cet elfe comprenne que, pour sa propre sécurité et la sienne, il valait mieux qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Legolas la regarda un instant, attentif à ses paroles qui, malgré qu'elles furent lancées de manière froide, n'étaient que murmures légers; une voix faible et troublée. Comment tout un peuple pouvait-t-il craindre une femme si apeurée, si candide?

« Aragorn m'a fait promettre de veiller sur vous et je suis toujours fidèle à mes promesses. »

''Veiller sur vous.'' Ces mots sonnaient de manière étrange aux oreilles de Ounìlam. Personne ne s'était chargé de veiller sur elle depuis longtemps et elle se demandait bien pourquoi un pur étranger tenait à ce que rien ne lui arrive et ce, par l'intermédiaire d'une créature immortelle. Intriguée, elle leva son regard vers le sien. Elle eut du mal, encore une fois, à soutenir ses yeux d'un bleu de glace, transperçant et analyseurs, mais réussit tout de même à répliquer :

« Pourquoi un elfe et un rôdeur chercheraient à protéger une simple paysanne? »

Legolas observa à son tour ses yeux profonds, tristes et presque sans vitalité. Ils étaient violets. Ironie du sort, cette couleur avait toujours été associée à la mort… À travers ce regard, l'elfe pouvait lire beaucoup de souffrances et de douleurs; des souffrances qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'attaque des Crébains. Des souffrances plus anciennes et plus atroces encore…

« Parce qu'une jeune paysanne ne mérite pas tant de mépris de la part des siens.»

Ounìlam fut émue et perturbée par ces paroles, mais elle n'avait pas envie que personne ne se préoccupe de son sort.

« Vous ignorez ce dans quoi vous vous impliquez. Partez. Il y a des causes à servir beaucoup plus nobles que la mienne.

-J'ai une tâche à accomplir. Je ne vous laisserai pas.

-Alors, vous le regretterez. »

Legolas ne tint pas compte de son avertissement. Il était résolu à la protéger de toute présence hostile. Telle était la volonté de Aragorn, mais aussi celle de la voix étrange qui avait résonné en lui.

« Montez sur mon cheval, vous souffrez. »

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre.

La jeune femme se rendit bien compte que toute tentative de dissuasion serait futile. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à sa race, mais si tous les siens ressemblaient à ce Legolas, eh bien les elfes étaient très coriaces et obstinés… Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à saisir cet être. Il avait un regard si énigmatique et un visage si impassible qu'il lui était difficile de déchiffrer ses réelles intentions. Peut-être était-il sincère…ou peut-être pas… Ounìlam ne savait que penser de lui, mais elle ne se sentait plus la force de s'objecter encore une fois. Elle lui obéit et Legolas tendit une main pour l'aider à grimper sur Arod. Elle hésita quelques instants, mais finit par accepter l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Ounìlam prit alors sa main et, brusquement, l'elfe entendit une troisième fois l'étrange écho de cette voix mystérieuse.

« _L'Eau déferlera_. »

N'ayant pas du tout remarqué son air stupéfié, Ounìlam mit un pied dans l'étrier, se jucha sur Arod et lâcha immédiatement la main de Legolas. Celui-ci demeura saisit quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la signification de ces paroles, mais ne fit voir de rien. Il prit les rênes et marcha à côté de sa monture. Il donna ensuite à Ounìlam la pochette que lui avait confiée le rôdeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Étendez ce baume sur vos blessures. Elle pénétrera votre peau et demain tout sera cicatrisé. »

Cette offre paraissait louche. Comment un onguent pouvait-il faire disparaître totalement ses plaies? Soupçonneuse, Ounìlam desserra les lacets de la pochette et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'intérieure : elle contenait bel et bien une mixture s'apparentant à un baume, mais qui sait si ce n'était pas une fourberie? Peut-être était-ce un poison…

La jeune femme déclina l'offre de l'elfe et lui rendit la pochette sans toutefois révéler qu'elle craignait ce que contenait réellement cet onguent.

« Les Crébains ne vous ont pas épargné non plus. Gardez-le pour vos propres blessures. »

Legolas n'était pas dupe…

« Demoiselle Ounìlam… Pourquoi vous aurait-on arraché des griffes de ces créatures pour chercher à vous empoisonner par la suite? »

Ounìlam ne répondit pas, abasourdie… Avait-elle pensé à voix haute pour que ce Legolas devine ainsi à quoi elle songeait? Décidément, la race des elfes était déconcertante. Quoique, il avait raison : qu'elle eut cru qu'il cherchait à l'empoisonner immédiatement après l'avoir sauvée n'avait aucun sens...

Sachant que la parole ne servirait à rien pour la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, Legolas prit une petite motte d'onguent et l'étendit sur les quelques égratignures qu'il avait aux mains. Et, à vue d'œil, les plaies commencèrent à cicatriser. Ébahie, la jeune femme dût admettre qu'elle avait eut tort de se méfier.

« Je… Pardon…

-Pas d'excuses. On dit que la méfiance est mère de sûreté. Je ne peux vous en vouloir. »

Il redonna la pochette à Ounìlam et celle-ci passa la mixture sur ses bras et son visage. Aussitôt, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit et la douleur de chaque plaie s'estompa. La médecine des elfes était plus étonnante et efficace que celle des hommes et pour Ounìlam, c'en était presque magique.

Il restait encore à soigner les blessures qu'elle avait sur le dos, les jambes et tout le reste du corps, mais elle attendrait un moment où elle serait seule pour le faire…

Legolas put lire un certain soulagement sur les traits fatigués de la jeune Rohirrim; la décoction de Aragorn lui avait fait du bien. Puis, dans un murmure, que seule son ouie fine pouvait percevoir, l'elfe entendit : « merci ». Il ne put que se réjouir d'avoir gagné un tant soit peu sa confiance et, silencieusement, il continua la marche, traînant son fidèle destrier vers la troupe.

Constatant que l'elfe la menait de plus en plus près des Rohirrim, l'angoisse s'empara de Ounìlam.

« Que… Que faites-vous? Je ne peux pas m'approcher d'eux! »

Legolas répliqua sur un ton froid et tranchant.

« Ces gens doivent apprendre ce que signifie le mot « tolérance ».

Cherchait-il à causer son propre malheur? Les Rohirrim avaient déjà eu raison de Femléi; l'unique personne qui avait tenu à veiller sur elle, et cet elfe ne ferait sans-doute pas exception à la règle: s'il s'immisçait dans la troupe en compagnie de Ounìlam, tôt ou tard, il finirait par être aussi méprisé qu'elle.

Pourtant, Legolas ne parut pas du tout se soucier de ce qui l'attendait. Il marcha d'un pas déterminé, suivit de Arod, et ils avancèrent parmi la foule. Les gens les regardaient et les fusillaient du coin de l'œil. La présence d'un elfe –qui plus est, allié du Roi- était cependant trop impressionnante pour que les paysans manifestent de nouveau leur aversion.

Ils arrivèrent aux côtés de Gimli qui trottinait nerveusement sur Hasufel. Il avait perdu de vue ses deux compagnons lors de l'agitation du peuple et en voyant l'elfe se présenter à lui avec quelques écorchures, le nain grogna :

« Nom d'une hache en bois! Que s'est-il passé?

-Les Crébains.

-Quoi, ils sont encore dans les parages?!

-Plus maintenant, mais ils ont bien failli avoir raison de cette jeune demoiselle. »

L'elfe désigna sa compagne et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Gimli remarqua la petite Rohirrim que Aragorn avait protégée des injures du peuple, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Demoiselle Ounìlam, voici Gimli fils de Gloin. C'est un guerrier fort borné et ronchonneur… »

À ce moment, le nain lança un regard des plus menaçants à l'elfe, confirmant ainsi ses dires. En guise de réponse à ces yeux emplis d'animosité, Legolas n'offrit qu'un sourire narquois à son allié et il termina sa phrase.

« …Mais aussi un ami loyal sur qui nous pouvons compter. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre de lui.»

Les traits grognons de Gimli s'adoucirent et Legolas sourit de plus bel, toujours aussi amusé des réactions de son compagnon lorsqu'il se moquait de lui. Cependant, ces taquineries ne semblèrent pas du tout plaire à Ounìlam. Celle-ci avait la tête basse et, visiblement, elle était gênée devant le nain, un autre être d'une race qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Malgré la rapidité à laquelle elles guérissaient, Gimli remarqua ses blessures mille fois plus nombreuses que celles de l'elfe. Les gros sourcils sévères du nain se relevèrent et il caressa sa barbe, perplexe.

« Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons même pas remarqué cette attaque?

-Vous étiez trop loin devant.

-Allons, si vous avez vu ces oiseaux attaquer, d'autres ont dû voir aussi!

-C'est juste.

-Alors pourquoi personne n'a réagit? Nous vous aurions prêté main forte!

-Demandez à ces paysans… »

Legolas jeta un œil accusateur aux Rohirrim tout autour. Ceux-ci feignirent n'avoir rien entendu et le nain comprit…

« Ce peuple était prêt à la laisser se faire dévorer par ces monstres…, marmonna-t-il.

-Ne tenons pas compte d'eux, Maître Nain. »

L'elfe reprit sa marche à travers la troupe et Arod le suivit. Gimli prit place aux côtés de son compagnon, continuant à trotter maladroitement sur Hasufel. Ounìlam, elle, demeura silencieuse. Elle espéra que les Rohirrim se tenant à proximité n'allaient s'en tenir qu'à des regards méprisants envers elle et que leur harcèlement n'irait pas plus loin.

La traversée se poursuivit dans le silence. Un silence qui ne plaisait pas au nain. Après avoir entendu la triste histoire de Ounìlam de la bouche du neveu et de la nièce du Roi, Gimli comprenait bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de parler à personne, mais il chercha tout de même un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère.

«En tout les cas, vous avez cueilli une jolie fleur sur votre passage mon ami! débita-t-il à l'adresse de l'elfe. »

Ounìlam eut bien conscience que le nain parlait d'elle, mais elle ne sembla pas apprécier le compliment. En fait, n'ayant jamais vraiment reçu de compliments, elle ne sut pas quelle réaction adopter. Alors, elle demeura le regard fixe, toujours empreint de tristesse.

Legolas, lui, esquissa un sourire plutôt mélancolique et répondit au nain.

« Vous avez raison. Une fleur qui a grandit dans l'adversité... »

Le rôdeur s'avançait parmi la foule, encapuchonné de sa cape elfique. Il ne voulait guère que l'on voit le mépris sur son visage, car c'est ainsi qu'il se sentait vis à vis ce peuple superstitieux et prêt à laisser une des leurs se faire massacrer sans réagir…

Aragorn n'avait pas pour habitude de juger qui que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait passer sous silence une attitude de telle nonchalance; le Roi devait être au courant. Et peut-être pourrait-il apporter quelque lumière aux nombreuses énigmes reliées à Ounìlam…

Il rejoignit donc la compagnie de gardes qui devançait la troupe et il salua brièvement Eowyn ainsi que son frère qui accompagnaient maintenant leur oncle. Puis, Aragorn se présenta devant le Souverain de la Marche et il s'inclina.

« Mon Roi, peut-être le moment est-il mal choisi, mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous de choses étranges…

-De quoi s'agit-il Aragorn?

-Il faudrait plutôt dire; de qui s'agit-il…

-Qui donc alors?

-Ounìlam. »

Du haut de son destrier, Theoden observa sombrement le visage encapuchonné de son allié rôdeur. Ce dernier put sentir que le Roi n'était pas très enclin à vouloir parler de cette paysanne et il se demandait bien pourquoi…

Puis, Aragorn laissa tomber le capuchon de sa cape sur son dos et révéla son visage marqué de coups de griffes et de becs. Les yeux du Roi s'écarquillèrent et le reste de ses gardes furent aussi stupéfiés.

« Ceci est le résultat d'une lutte sans pitié qui aurait put être évitée si quelqu'un avait eut la décence de prévenir la garde royale. Les Crébains n'ont pas complètement passé leur chemin, Sire. Ils s'en sont pris à cette jeune femme et, hormis Legolas et moi-même, personne n'a daigné lui venir en aide. Au contraire, votre peuple semblait se réjouir de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle. »

Theoden n'appréciait guère que l'on critique son peuple, mais lui-même avait toujours déploré le comportement de ses sujets. Cependant, ils n'étaient que victimes de la sournoiserie de Grima Langue de Serpent, celui à l'origine de la mauvaise réputation de la protégée de feu Femléi. Les dégâts qu'avait causés son ancien conseiller lorsque son esprit était manipulé par Saroumane étaient irréparables et Theoden s'en sentait secrètement très coupable…

« Je n'approuve pas le comportement de mon peuple et je suis navré que vous ayez payé le prix de leur négligence. Cependant, il est trop tard pour faire changer leur opinion. Grima a semé la controverse entre les gens de mon Pays, mais maintenant ce pays est en péril. Je suis resté trop longtemps submergé dans les ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, je dois rattraper le temps perdu : la menace qui plane au-dessus de nous est imminente et le sort entier de mes gens est plus important que celui d'une seule d'entre eux.

-Sire, je vous ai juré fidélité, car le sort des Eorlingas m'importait grandement. Or, comment pourrais-je soutenir un peuple si insensible et pitoyable envers une des leurs? Je croyais me battre pour préserver la paix et la quiétude qui régnaient autrefois sur les Terres d'Eorl, mais je constate que je défends ni plus ni moins un peuple possédé par la haine et l'hypocrisie…

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse Aragorn?

-Vous êtes le Roi. Vous avez le pouvoir de faire changer la mentalité de ces gens… »

Theoden demeura silencieux quelques instants. Il avait déjà entendu pareilles paroles. Il se souvint alors de son fidèle roturier Femléi, lui implorant asile et protection pour lui et sa protégée, quelques années avant qu'il ne tombe sous l'influence du Sorcier Saroumane.

« _Je vous en prie, mon seigneur! Usez de votre autorité sur les autres villageois! Vous savez que ces méprises ne sont pas fondées! Vous avez le pouvoir de faire changer leurs idées préconçues!_ »

Aragorn adoptait un ton aussi soucieux que Femléi. Le Roi eut l'impression de revoir en lui, la même bienveillance, la même fibre protectrice qu'il avait perçues en ce vieil agriculteur. En d'autres circonstances, le Roi n'aurait pas apprécié qu'un rôdeur lui dicte sa manière de diriger son peuple, mais ce ne fut pas le rôdeur ou même l'héritier du Trône de Gondor qui lui avait parlé. Non. Il s'agissait d'un être humain aux intentions tutélaires, presque paternelles…

« Pourquoi vous souciez-vous ainsi de cette petite? »

-Parce que sa situation m'intrigue… Puisqu'elle semait et sème encore la controverse entre les gens de votre pays, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais cherché à en savoir davantage sur elle?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais confiance en Femléi. Il l'avait questionnée sur sa provenance et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours vécu parmi les hommes sauvages. Cependant, elle était soumise à eux. Jamais elle a été des leurs. Femléi maintenait fermement qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tout le mal qui affligeait la cité. Je le cru et je le crois encore. Toutefois, il est vrai que sa façon d'être et d'agir est étrange. Elle est morne et sans vie, dirait-on. »

À ce moment, Eowyn s'approcha et s'immisça dans la conversation.

« Après avoir été esclave et subi la hargne de ma propre race, je serais également sombre et accablée à tout jamais… »

Le regard normalement dur et rebelle de la Dame Blanche se fit compatissant pour la première fois. Peut-être était-ce la vue des blessures du rôdeur qui l'avait enfin motivé à réagir. Préoccupés par l'état dégradant de leur oncle au temps où le Sorcier Traître le maîtrisait, Eomer et elle n'avait porté que peu d'intérêt envers le pauvre Femléi et sa protégée. S'ils avaient empêché Grima de propager la mauvaise réputation de Ounìlam, jamais le peuple n'aurait souhaité sa mort et sans doute aurait-il eu l'obligeance de prévenir la Garde Royale lors de l'attaque des Crébains… puis… cet homme que Eowyn estimait de plus en plus, ne se serait pas battu seul contre ces bêtes et n'aurait pas subi autant de blessures…

Aragorn observa Eowyn, heureux qu'enfin quelqu'un appuie ses dires.

« Il est vrai que le traitement du peuple fut loin d'être favorable, mais rejetée ou non, elle aurait toujours été aussi…mystérieuse. Je la sens différente.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Aragorn? questionna le Roi.

-Je ne sais que penser…mais je suis certain d'une seule chose : le peuple est dans l'erreur. Elle n'est pas ce qu'il croit… »


	9. CHAPITRE SEPT: SONGE

**Chapitre 7 : Songe**

Toujours sur la monture de cet elfe intimidant, Ounìlam se laissait transporter parmi les Rohirrim, non sans éprouver un sentiment d'appréhension face aux regards méprisants qu'on lui lançait. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir obéi à ce Legolas ; elle aurait dû rester en arrière, à l'écart, comme elle le faisait toujours. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre cet étranger ? Elle ne connaissait strictement rien de lui après tout. Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était montré généreux à son égard : il lui avait sauvé la vie, offert un moyen de reposer ses jambes endoloris et meurtris, puis il lui avait même donné ce baume aux particularités bienfaitrices et soulageantes. Rien chez cet elfe n'inspirait la crainte, mais Ounìlam n'était pas accoutumée à la bienveillance d'autrui ; elle qui n'avait connu que l'aversion et l'antipathie de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le nain auquel ils s'étaient joints se montrait tout aussi surprenant que cette créature immortelle. Tous deux se côtoyaient comme deux frères inséparables, se moquant l'un de l'autre sans aucune gêne. Ounìlam, depuis sa monture, les observait discuter de tout et de rien. Il était très étrange de voir un être à la silhouette si fine et si gracieuse, marcher d'un pas leste et léger aux côtés d'un petit homme à la carrure imposante et à la démarche clopinante et rustre. L'un parlait d'une voix bien portante et grave tandis que l'autre usait d'un timbre suave et clair. Et alors que l'un parlait en gesticulant exagérément, l'autre se montrait posé, n'offrant que de rares expressions faciales éloquentes. La misère qui les entourait ne semblait pas les atteindre et la situation critique ne paraissait pas les inquiéter outre mesure, comme s'ils étaient trop accoutumés aux atrocités de la guerre pour y réagir. Comment arrivaient-ils à se comporter de manière si insouciante alors que le Mal sévissait tout près ? Et, surtout, pourquoi ces deux êtres de race différente s'alliaient-ils au Roi Theoden ? Pourquoi ne se tenaient-ils pas hors de ce conflit comme le faisaient tous les autres gens de leur peuple respectif ?

Ounìlam se posait bien des questions et celles-ci allaient sans aucun doute demeurer sans réponse puisqu'elle était trop troublée pour oser adresser la parole à cet elfe et ce nain.

Bientôt, le soleil déclina et Théoden donna l'ordre que la troupe fasse halte jusqu'au lendemain, à l'aube. Tous se préparèrent à une nuit qui se déroulerait dans l'inquiétude et le qui-vive. On érigea des camps de fortune aux abords des plaines rocheuses et on alluma de petits feux discrets pour ne pas attirer l'attention des visiteurs hostiles.

Dans le brouhaha des gens qui s'installaient un peu partout sur l'herbe et contre les rochers, Ounìlam chercha à descendre de Arod. Toujours courtois, Legolas lui tendit la main. Rapidement, la jeune femme se servit de son appui et posa pied au sol, mais même si le contact fut bref, l'elfe entendit encore une voix dans son esprit.

« _Le Vent s'abattra._ »

Legolas n'en dit pas mot et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pourtant, cette manifestation en son esprit le titillait au plus haut point. Tout portait à croire que quelqu'un cherchait à communiquer avec lui. Et, chose étrange, on tentait de le faire par l'entremise de cette rohirrim.

L'archer ne put méditer davantage, car, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Ounìlam ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« Je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne peux abuser davantage de votre bonté. Adieu. »

La jeune femme s'inclina bien bas devant le nain et l'elfe, puis fit mine de s'éloigner. Elle avait en tête de dormir à la belle étoile, à l'écart de tout le peuple. Legolas et Gimli auraient pu la retenir, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à leur place.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prudent de votre part de passer la nuit seule alors que rôdent dans les parages de dangereux serveurs de l'Ombre. »

Ounìlam tomba face à face avec Aragorn. Ce dernier fut ravi de constater que l'elfe avait réussi à la convaincre de faire un bout de chemin en sa compagnie.

« À ce que je vois, Legolas est parvenu à gagner un tantinet votre confiance. »

Puis, il jeta un bref regard vers le nain.

« Et vous avez fait plus ample connaissance avec ce cher Gimli… Vous avez devant vous deux alliés, mais surtout deux amis loyaux et précieux à mes yeux. Nous avons traversé bon nombre de périls ensemble…

-…Et vous avons la ferme intention de terminer cette guerre ensemble aussi ! dit le nain. »

Ounìlam n'ajouta rien, mais elle trouvait que ce trio de guerrier était fort particulier. Ils étaient tous les trois de race distincte, mais ils ne se préoccupaient guère de leurs différences. Ils semblaient liés par une camaraderie proche da la fraternité. Trois frères d'une seule et même famille. La jeune femme ne comprit pas tellement ce qui les poussaient à se soutenir les uns les autres, à demeurer ensemble quoi qu'il advienne. L'affection, l'attachement, la confiance ; Ounìlam ne connaissait pas cela. La seule chose à laquelle elle tenait et s'accrochait ; c'était sa vie. Ou plutôt ; sa survie.

« Mon baume d'athelas fut efficace, j'en suis ravi, dit Aragorn qui tentait de meubler le silence. »

En effet, il remarqua que les blessures de la jeune femme s'étaient presque déjà toute effacées.

« Oui, mon seigneur…et… et c'est grâce à vous. Je vous remercie…vraiment… Je vous dois beaucoup…»

Elle s'inclina, mais le rôdeur lui releva bien vite le menton.

« Vous ne me devez rien, si ce n'est votre parole que vous ne nous fausserez pas compagnie. Vous vous reposerez et vous restaurerez avec nous, autour d'un bon feu. Dame Eowyn nous promet un repas des plus ravigotant, ce soir. »

Ounìlam ne sut pas si elle devait apprécier l'invitation ou la redouter, mais ce rôdeur ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix d'accepter.

Ce soir-là, l'homme, l'elfe et le nain se retrouvèrent autour d'un brasier. Legolas se tenait dans un coin, debout, regardant la voûte céleste. Les deux autres fumaient calmement leur pipe, assis sur de grosses pierres qui leur servaient de siège. Ounìlam, elle, se tenait à genoux devant le feu, frottant ses mains au-dessus des flammes pour les maintenir au chaud. Arod et Hasufel, quant à eux, broutaient tranquillement non loin des campeurs.

L'ambiance était plutôt étrange et silencieuse. Le trio ne parlait que peu et préférait profiter de l'obscurité calme, propice au repos, car ils savaient que cette nuit serait sans doute la dernière sans impasse ni péril. Seuls les murmures des villageois installés tout autour troublaient le silence nocturne. Ils se témoignaient mutuellement leurs craintes et émettaient des hypothèses sur la possible tournure fatale que prendrait cette guerre.

Bientôt, dame Eowyn se présenta, chaudron, plats et ustensiles en mains.

« J'ai fait du ragoût. Apparemment, il est très nourrissant, car personne n'a demandé de seconde portion… »

Gimli, toujours prompt à casser la croûte, prit un plat de terre cuite, une cuiller de bois et Eowyn lui donna une généreuse ration. Le rôdeur ne refusa pas non plus le repas que proposait la dame blanche. Legolas, lui, déclina l'offre, préférant se rabattre sur les quelques morceaux de lembas que les elfes de la Lorien leur avaient légués. Quant à Ounìlam, la tête basse (car elle n'osait pas regarder en face une personne de si haut rang dans la famille royale), prit une portion de ragoût à son tour et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Eowyn continua sa ronde parmi les villageois tandis que Aragorn et Gimli entamaient avec enthousiasme leur repas. Cependant, à peine avaient-ils pris une bouchée que tous deux émirent une grimace de répugnance, crachant aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient en bouche.

« Je comprends pourquoi personne n'a demandé de seconde portion ! maugréa le nain. »

Mine de rien, Aragorn renversa son plat au sol et Gimli fit de même. Legolas leur offrit un sourire en coin, amusé et moqueur. En compensation, il leur donna une miche de lembas à eux deux. Puis, il se tourna vers la petite rohirrim.

« Prenez, demoiselle Ounìlam. Cela vous remplira l'esto… »

L'elfe s'interrompit, abasourdi. Il constata avec stupéfaction que Ounìlam avait déjà engouffré l'entièreté de son repas. Aragorn et Gimli firent de gros yeux ronds et ils se demandaient comment elle arrivait à avaler cette ignominie. Ou bien elle avait le goût dérangé ou bien elle devait vraiment être affamée…

« Vous avez aimé ? »

Aragorn et Gimli sursautèrent en entendant Eowyn qui repassait dans les parages et ils cachèrent leur miche de lembas illico.

« Oui, gente dame, c'était… »

Gimli ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase et le rôdeur prit le relais.

« Succulent... C'était succulent. »

Un sourire triomphal orna le visage de la dame.

« Bien ! Si vous en voulez d'autre, j'ai déposé la marmite sur le brasier de mon camp, là-bas, pour la garder au chaud. »

Elle s'inclina et alla rejoindre son oncle et son frère.

Le nain et le rôdeur poussèrent un soupir de soulagement ; il était moins une. Legolas échappa un petit rire discret qui fut contagieux pour les deux autres. Seule Ounìlam ne rit pas. Elle n'était pas encore rassasiée, alors, sans dire un mot, elle se leva pour aller se servir une seconde portion de ragoût.

Le trio la regarda s'éloigner, songeurs.

« Pas bavarde, la petite ! dit le nain.

-Laissons-la, répliqua Aragorn. Je n'ai cure de son mutisme. »

L'elfe profita de la brève absence de leur invitée pour poser quelques questions à son ami rôdeur.

« Aragorn, votre entretient avec le Roi fut-il fructueux ?

-Hélas non. Même Théoden n'est pas en mesure d'expliquer les circonstances étranges qui entourent cette jeune dame.

-Il n'y a rien de particulier à comprendre, maugréa le nain. Il ne s'agit que d'une humaine victime des fruits noirs de l'ombre, voilà tout. En ces temps si sombres, nombreuses sont les gens frappées par l'infortune et le malheur. »

L'elfe et l'homme n'ajoutèrent rien, mais demeuraient convaincus que Ounìlam n'était pas qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres. Non. Ce n'était pas un hasard si la calamité semblait l'avoir poursuivie depuis toujours…

De son côté, Ounìlam s'approcha timidement de la marmite encore bouillante. Elle s'en pourléchait les lèvres tellement elle était affamée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un repas consistant et elle se moquait totalement des piètres talents de cuisinières de la dame Eowyn.

Elle allait s'emparer de la grande louche quand quelqu'un lui agrippa soudainement le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bâtarde ?!? »

Ounìlam, tellement surprise, échappa son plat. Un vieux paysan, rustre et ronchonneur, lui serrait le poignet jusqu'à en couper la circulation de son bras.

« Réponds, petite sotte ! Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire, hein ? Verser un poison quelconque dans cette marmite et empoisonner tout le monde, c'est cela ? »

La jeune femme, troublée par le ton menaçant de cet homme, ne réussit qu'à bredouiller quelques paroles peu convaincantes.

« Je…nnn…nnon… J.. Je voulais simplement prendre une…une autre ration de ragoût pendant que…que c'est encore ch… chaud… »

L'homme, toujours méfiant et enragé, répliqua de manière sarcastique.

« Tu veux du ragoût bien chaud, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ounìlam, tremblante, acquiesça. Puis, dans un élan violent, l'homme tira sur le poignet de la jeune femme et plaqua sa main sur la marmite brûlante.

« C'est suffisamment chaud ainsi ?! »

Ounìlam sentit le métal bouillonnant lui picoter et griller la peau. Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne de ce paysan, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, maintenant fermement sa main sur la marmite. L'homme attendit une plainte, un cri, une expression de douleur sur son visage, mais rien ne fut, car dans son ancienne vie d'esclave, il n'avait pas été rare que les hommes sauvages lui fissent subir un traitement du genre et, aujourd'hui, la jeune dame était trop accoutumée à ce type de douleur pour y réagir. Frustré qu'elle demeure impassible, il voulut alors mettre carrément sa main dans le feu qui gardait la marmite brûlante, mais son geste fut bien vite interrompu quand il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière par le collet.

Il fit face à Aragorn qui le saisit et le fixa de son regard gris, à la fois pétrifiant et hargneux.

Son intervention attira l'attention de bons nombres de gens, dont Eomer et le Roi.

Le paysan, intimidé devant un seigneur aussi redoutable que Aragorn, paralysa complètement. Le rôdeur brûlait d'envie de faire payer à cet homme ses agissements gratuits et grossiers, mais en bon guerrier civilisé qu'il était, il n'allait certainement pas en venir aux coups. Il y avait des moyens plus subtils de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Aragorn s'efforça donc de garder son calme et desserra ses poings sans toutefois cesser de dévisager avec mépris ce paysan. Puis, sentant que Eomer était tout près, il déclara :

« Eomer, mon ami, je crois que nous avons trouvé un éclaireur, dit-il de sa voix tranchante. »

Le maréchal, devinant les actes inexcusables de ce paysan, se tourna un instant vers son oncle. D'un seul regard, ils conclurent un commun accord et Eomer donna sa bénédiction.

« Soit. Roturier, ayez l'obligeance d'aller vous procurer armure, armes et monture. Vous partez immédiatement en reconnaissance. »

Le paysan devint tout à coup très blême, sachant que la tâche d'éclaireur des troupes était la plus dangereuse de toutes. Il était rare, par les temps qui couraient, que les gens affairés à ce poste revenaient vivants…

« Mais…Mais…

-Obéissez, roturier ! coupa le maréchal. »

Penaud, mais surtout très paniqué, le paysan quitta les lieux. Voilà une punition qui allait le faire réfléchir…

Aragorn inclina la tête en signe de remerciement à son frère d'arme et ce dernier lui rendit la pareille. Il tourna ensuite les talons et regagna sa tente.

Tandis que les autres gens autour se dispersaient, le rôdeur porta son attention sur la petite rohirrim, mais Ounìlam n'était déjà plus dans les parages. Intrigué, Aragorn regagna son espace de repos, mais ne la trouva pas là non plus. D'ailleurs, Legolas n'était également pas dans les environs. Seul le nain, assis en tailleur et pipe en bouche, se tenait près de leur feu de camp.

« Où est-elle ? »

Le nain ôta sa pipe de sa bouche et laissa échapper un nuage de fumée avant de marmonner :

« Je l'ignore, mais l'elfe s'est déjà chargé de la retrouver. »

Conscient qu'avec Legolas elle ne risquait rien, le rôdeur s'assit aux côtés du nain et grogna :

« C'est inouï… Elle ne peut s'éloigner de nous sans que ces rohirrim ne l'agressent.

-Ils se méfient comme si elle était la peste en personne.

-Pourquoi…mais pourquoi craindre avec tant de hargne une simple paysanne, par Eru ?! »

Ils restèrent auprès du feu, questionneurs et troublés. Pour se détendre, Aragorn imita le nain et ralluma sa pipe. Il regarda l'horizon obscur et, d'un murmure à peine audible, il dit pour lui-même.

« Gandalf, vous aviez raison ; cette rencontre est des plus inusitée… Où que vous soyez, j'espère que vous apporterez bientôt quelque lumière à nos questions… »

Legolas, de son côté, retrouva bien vite la jeune femme. Elle s'était éloignée de toute la troupe, réfugiée sur un grand rocher plat.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, à la vue de tout possible ennemi, dit-il en s'approchant. »

Il remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle appliquait déjà du baume à l'athelas sur sa brûlure. Puis, d'une voix enrouée, Ounìlam répliqua :

« Pourquoi cette obstination à me suivre ainsi ?

-Je ne vous traque pas. Je veille. Telle est la tâche qu'on m'a confiée. Et … »

Il fixa sa blessure d'un regard affligé.

« De toute évidence, j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Je dois donc réparer cette bévue. »

L'elfe s'assit en tailleur, un coude appuyé sur un genou relevé et il se mit à contempler les étoiles. Il ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait d'admirer le ciel indigo, un sourire calme et serein aux lèvres. Malgré l'appréhension de la rohirrim, il resterait.

Ounìlam ne dit pas un mot et tenta de garder les yeux au sol, sans se préoccuper de cet elfe. Mais, aussi discret et posé qu'il était, la jeune femme fut tout de même titillée par la présence de Legolas. Déjà qu'elle fut intimidée par la présence de Aragorn lorsqu'il avait tenu à faire un bout de chemin en sa compagnie, la proximité de cette créature immortelle ne la rendait que plus gênée. Ce fut alors plus fort qu'elle ; elle l'examina d'un œil curieux et troublé.

Si elle se fiait aux rumeurs des Rohirrim, les elfes avaient toujours été considérés comme des êtres possédant des dons surnaturels tel que l'immortalité et la capacité de se régénérer rapidement. Ils détenaient aussi des pouvoirs rendant leur vue et leur ouïe plus accrues. Ces particularités avaient toujours intrigué le peuple du Rohan et certains se méfiaient des elfes à un point tel qu'on leur avait attribué une réputation de sorciers maléfiques dirigés par une reine ensorceleuse qui habitait une forêt maudite.

Cependant, en regardant ce Legolas, Ounìlam put constater que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos des elfes n'était que foutaises. Il n'avait rien de redoutable. Du moins, pas avec ceux qu'il considérait de son camp. Peut-être avait-il un millénaire ou deux de plus qu'elle, mais rien n'y paraissait. Il avait l'air aussi jeune qu'elle. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un grand guerrier humain, comme Aragorn. D'ailleurs, Ounìlam se demandait bien comment il parvenait à se battre et sortir vivant de ses combats alors qu'il n'avait qu'un corps élancé, peu imposant, voire même frêle. Et, contrairement aux combattants rohirrim qui ne portaient que d'épaisses armures, Legolas n'avait comme protection que deux bracelets de cuir aux poignets.

Cet elfe demeurait un mystère pour Ounìlam et ce dernier en pensait tout autant d'elle. De son côté, bien qu'il demeurait stoïque et silencieux en apparence, Legolas ne parvenait pas à trouver la quiétude. Même les étoiles ne l'apaisaient pas, car il sentait toujours cette même aura émaner de cette jeune femme et cela ne le rendait que plus intrigué et questionneur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de cette énergie qui l'entourait. Il ne saisissait pas encore non plus pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il la touchait, une voix étrange résonnait en son esprit. Et même si Legolas osait l'interroger, il savait qu'Ounìlam ne saurait quoi répondre, car tout portait à croire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de ses propres attraits et du halo de puissance qui se dégageait d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux, tous deux perdus dans leurs questionnements sur la personne assise à leur côté. Puis, au grand étonnement de l'elfe, Ounìlam se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Dites-moi…

-Oui ?

-Pour… Pour quelle raison accompagnez-vous le Roi Theoden? Vous êtes un elfe alors pourquoi la cause des humains vous importe-elle ? »

Legolas fronça les sourcils, surpris qu'on lui pose une pareille question. Mais, trop ravi qu'elle daigne converser avec lui, il n'hésita pas à lui fournir une réponse.

« D'abord, j'accompagne Aragorn, pas le Roi. Il désirait fournir son aide aux Rohirrim alors je l'ai suivi. Il est promu à un noble destin et je compte bien le soutenir jusqu'à la toute fin.

-La fin de quoi ?

-La fin de cette Guerre. La fin de toute chose.

-Vous savez que c'est la mort que vous risquez ?

-Bien entendu.

-J'ai… J'ai entendu dire que toutes les belles gens du Milieu s'en allaient vers ce continent inaccessible…

-Valinor, oui.

-Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? Là-bas, vous n'auriez plus à craindre aucune guerre.

-Je ne partirai pas en laissant mes compagnons. Je préfère mourir de manière digne ici plutôt que de passer le reste de mon existence là-bas, en lâche et en couard.

-Pourquoi vous diriger vers la mort ainsi ?

-Par amitié. Par solidarité. Et…par vengeance aussi.

-Vengeance ?

-Oui. Vous savez, l'ennemi que nous combattons existe depuis longtemps. Il y a trois mille ans, mon aïeul s'est battu contre lui lors d'une ultime alliance entre les elfes et les hommes. Il a perdu la vie, mais au terme de cette bataille acharnée, l'Ombre fut vaincue. Cette même Ombre refait surface aujourd'hui et, si elle parvient à ses fins cette fois, le sacrifice de mon aïeul n'aura servi à rien. Alors, d'une certaine manière, je désire terminer ce que mon grand-père avait commencé ; réduire à néant cet Ennemi. Je fournis donc ma part à ma façon et si ma contribution, aussi minime soit-elle, peut modifier ou retarder l'inévitable ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, alors je mourrai ou survivrai sans honte. »

L'elfe s'interrompit dans son discours. Il venait de révéler des choses que personne ne savait. Ounìlam demeura silencieuse aussi, surprise d'avoir pu converser sans bégayer.

Legolas chercha à s'occuper pour mettre un terme à ce petit malaise. Il sortit une dague de son fourreau et commença à la nettoyer du sang des crébains qu'il avait abattus plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, il remarqua que Ounìlam fixait l'arme. Pensant alors qu'elle admirait la grâce et la magnificence de sa dague, il dit sur un ton désinvolte :

« Elle est belle, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme leva des yeux tristes vers l'elfe et répliqua :

« Que peut-il avoir de beau en un objet qui peut ôter la vie ? »

L'elfe comprit que Ounìlam n'admirait pas son arme, mais qu'elle la redoutait. Il la rangea donc dans son fourreau, réalisant que la jeune femme n'était pas à l'aise. Puis, il lui dit sur un ton rassurant :

« Elle peut ôter la vie, certes, mais elle peut également la préserver. C'est tout de même grâce à cette dague si vous êtes toujours de ce monde… »

La jeune dame prit conscience qu'il faisait allusion à l'attaque des espions de Saruman. Elle fixa alors l'herbe à ses pieds et marmonna :

« Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été mieux qu'on me laisse à leur merci… »

Les oreilles attentives de l'elfe avaient bien perçus les murmures de la jeune femme, mais fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Vous devriez profiter du reste de la nuit pour dormir.

-Et vous ? »

Legolas se leva.

« Je ne dors jamais. Du moins, pas à la manière des humains. »

Il osa alors poser une main sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

« Vous pouvez dormir l'esprit tranquille. »

Ce disant, une autre manifestation envahit l'esprit de Legolas.

« _La Terre tremblera._ »

Cette fois, la voix se fit insistante et résonna si fort que l'elfe en fut étourdi un moment. Il ferma les yeux, pris d'un mal de tête qui ne s'estompa seulement lorsqu'il lâcha enfin l'épaule de Ounìlam. Cette dernière nota le malaise de Legolas et demanda, inquiète :

« Mon seigneur ? »

Legolas reprit ses sens. Bien qu'intrigué plus que jamais parce qui se produisait à chaque fois qu'il touchait la dame, il n'en montra rien. Après tout, il se voyait mal expliquer cette curieuse situation.

« Ce n'est rien. Je me suis levé trop vite. » rassura-t-il avec un sourire peu convainquant. « Tâchez de dormir. »

Cette nuit-là, jamais Ounìlam n'aurait cru parvenir à dormir à poings fermés. Ce fut pourtant ce qui se produisit. Étendue dans l'herbe fraîche, cachée du vent par le rocher plat au pied duquel elle s'était installée, elle tomba dans un sommeil réparateur qui lui fut très bénéfique.

Peut-être son subconscient savait qu'à proximité se trouvait cet immortel qui lui avait fait la promesse de veiller sur elle, voilà donc pourquoi elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver quiétude et repos, sans doute.

Legolas resta bien là toute la nuit, debout et aux aguets. Cependant, sans qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir, il fut pris d'un songe étrange, plus mystérieux encore que les manifestations entendues en son esprit au cours de la journée. Soustrait à toute vigilance, il fut contraint d'écouter ce songe malgré sa volonté de rester éveillé.

Plongé dans les méandres de son esprit, Legolas entendit une voix, la même depuis le tout début. Cette fois, il la reconnut clairement. Il l'identifia comme étant celle de la Dame des Galadhrim, Galadriel. Cette dernière, usant de ses dons, s'était insurgée dans les pensées de Legolas et put enfin lui transmettre le message qu'elle avait longtemps voulu faire entendre. Un message d'importance cruciale et Legolas, étant elfe, était le seul être à proximité de Ounìlam en mesure de percevoir son appel.

_**« Derrière sa faiblesse se cache une force inconnue**_

_**Inspirant la crainte aux âmes insensibles **_

_**Mais attirant la sympathie des coeurs purs**_

_**Gare au Mal, Prince de la Forêt Noire**_

_**Il trouvera la Lumière sous peu**_

**_Et il voudra l'arracher à sa Porteuse. »_**

Les paroles de Galadriel prirent la forme d'un chant, d'un lai à la fois mélancolique et tranchant.

**_« De l'être vulnérable se dégage une puissance_**

_**Capable d'asservir cette Terre de la déchéance**_

_**En son coeur la Lumière s'est cachée**_

_**Mais trop longtemps elle y est demeurée;**_

_**De ce refuge naquit une cage**_

_**Dont les barreaux de son esprit ne permettent aucun passage **_

_**De son fourreau l'Arme est devenue prisonnière**_

_**Seule et meurtrie, son hôte désespère **_

_**Aveugle et inconsciente du secret qu'elle détient**_

_**Mais bientôt de la Porteuse nous verrons le dessein**_

_**Lorsque de pourpre son essence passera au blanc**_

_**Des quatre coins du Milieu arriveront les Éléments **_

**_De par la seule volonté de la Porteuse, la Lumière s'échappera_**

_**Et de Calacolindi l'Équilibre de ce monde dépendra. » **_

Legolas put voir découler des images de cette litanie. Des images qui lui permirent d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui se produirait si jamais le Mal dont parlait la Dame arrivait à prendre ce qu'Il convoitait tellement. De ces images confuses, chaotiques, affreuses, teintées de souffrances, de tortures et envoyées de façon si désordonnée, Legolas n'en distingua qu'une seule clairement. Il vit à ce moment une main blanche et griffue, menaçante et immense ; l'emblème de Saroumane. Elle étendit son ombre sur une silhouette, puis prit ladite silhouette dans sa paume. La main se referma en poing sur elle comme on écrase un vulgaire insecte.****

Legolas ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut pris d'un hoquet de stupeur, muet. Le message de Galadriel lui permit de comprendre bien des énigmes. L'attaque des Crébains, les menaces des paysans, l'aura de puissance qu'il sentait chez Ounìlam… Tout lui parut limpide à présent.

Une fois ressaisit, l'elfe réalisa que son songe l'avait occupé tout le reste de la nuit, car l'aube était levée sur les plaines du Rohan. Une légère brume matinale s'étendait tout autour de lui. Au loin, il pouvait déjà entendre l'agitation du peuple qui se préparait à reprendre la route.

Legolas jeta un coup d'œil au rocher plat et, désemparé, il constata que Ounìlam n'était plus dans les parages.

_À suivre_


End file.
